


The Negotiator

by Hubert24601



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, HEA, M/M, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubert24601/pseuds/Hubert24601
Summary: Elizabeth is a teacher, Jack is a hostage negotiator. Dangerous job, dangerous life. Can Elizabeth convince Jack to settle down? What about her own future?





	1. Of Wine and Friends

Chapter 1: Of Wine and Friends

The Negotiator

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything to do with When Calls the Heart – except this strange little plot bunny. Thank you, Jannette Oke and Hallmark for the awesome characters we get to play with!

I have this addiction with MeetCutes.

Synopsis: Elizabeth is a teacher, Jack is a hostage negotiator. Dangerous job, dangerous life. Can Elizabeth convince Jack to settle down? What about her own future?

Alternate Universe, Jack and Elizabeth meet for the first time. Incorporating some characters from the books and the show! Modern!Mountie!Liza Rated T

This originated as a oneshot but it grew on me!

More chapters and possible continuity fixes to follow…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Elizabeth watched as her new sister-in-law bustled around the large kitchen like a woman on a mission. "Can I do anything to help, Mary?" It was probably her fifth time asking, but the look on Mary's face hadn't changed.

"Absolutely not! You are a guest in my house, not to mention you just arrived here yesterday. This dinner is for you," Mary insisted, throwing her a big smile as she cut onions and potatoes at the same time, her hands working double time.

"At least let me do the dishes?"

"That I can take you up on."

Elizabeth had only met her half-brother Jonathan's wife very recently, but she was already very dear to her heart – a special, lovely lady who she was proud to call sister.

Elizabeth had lived most of her life in Toronto, but she had finally decided that it was time to visit Jonathan – who had arrived in Alberta several years before – until she was ready to continue teaching. It had not been an easy decision to make, and while her parents had supported her move and her right to make her own decisions, they didn't necessarily liked it as much as she did and continued to offer her worrisome advice that Elizabeth had decided to take with a grain of salt.

No, no one had tried to rob, eat or kill her. Or at least not yet.

Mary cleared her throat and Elizabeth started, then slightly smiled.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Must be the jet lag."

Mary smiled back at her. "There's a few hours until dinner, you have time to take a nap, Liz."

Elizabeth felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes, pleased with Mary's use of her family's nickname for her and not used to hearing it outside of her inner circle.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Elizabeth gave her a weary but thankful smile and headed back to her room, collapsing on top of her bed as soon as she shut the door.

It was only a few moments before she was out like a light.

It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when a light and gentle knock on her door roused her and her older brother stuck his head into her room. "Hey, stranger. Dinner's ready, and there are some people I want you to meet."

Elizabeth yawned and stretched, sitting up. "How long was I out?"

Jon laughed and came inside, sitting beside her on the bed, ruffling her tousled curls affectionately. "Three hours. Take your time," he teased, "I'll regale my friends with tales of your childhood."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare." Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks burned. A few anecdotes came to mind – none of them she wanted to make public knowledge. She was here to be a serious adult – a teacher.

Jon merely laughed and stood up, tapping her nose with his finger. "Then don't take too long."

Elizabeth couldn't help it – she childishly stuck her tongue out at Jon as he shut the door behind him, chuckling the whole time.

Elizabeth had never met any of Jon's friends before, but she had heard so much about them in his letters, she felt as though she knew them already. Mostly, she heard about Jack and Abigail. Jack had a wicked sense of humour and the tales Jon told about his adventures and pranks had kept her laughing until her sides had hurt, and Abigail was the most confident woman in the universe – doing what she could to make her world better. These were the people that Jon looked up to, and she wanted to make a good impression. Elizabeth wanted them to like her.

Elizabeth quickly brushed her hair, shaking off the sleepiness as she remembered Jon's promise to share some embarrassing stories, and quickly changed into her favourite outfit – a cozy red sweater and jeans – making her feel both comfortable and confident. After pulling her hair up in a half ponytail, she took a moment to stare at her reflection in the mirror, ordered her palms to stop sweating, and opened her door, steeling herself for an evening of entertainment.

Following the gentle timbre of low voices and relaxed laughter, Elizabeth first made her way into the kitchen, smiling at Mary who was still slaving over the stove. "Last chance?"

Mary laughed. "You can't hide forever, Elizabeth." Putting a glass of wine in her hand and giving her a slight shove out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone else had gathered, Mary shook her head, turning back to make some finishing touches on desert.

Elizabeth gripped her glass as she stood behind Jon who was seated on one of the couches, still not looking at anyone but the back of his head. And then she focused on his words.

"…and she jumped so high in the air, the geese went flying, which sent her screaming – "

Elizabeth smirked as she lightly brushed the back of Jon's neck with a finger – and Jon jumped, screaming himself.

Giggling, she came around to face her brother, while the whole room erupted in laughter, Jon now red-faced. "At least I don't scream like a little girl," she pointed out. The laughter continued, her smirking with satisfaction.

"Jon, dear, I need you," Mary called from the kitchen.

Jon grinned at his friends, recovering. "Elizabeth, my seat," he offered gallantly, and Elizabeth took his hand with a pleased smile, trying not to lose her balance when he almost tossed her down, almost falling on top of the person beside her.

"Jon! Oh, I am so sorry," she started, quickly shifting away, her cheeks burning. She set her wine glass on the other side of her and turned to finally get a good look at her brother's friends.

The woman sitting across from her was stunning. "Since your brother was so rude as to not officially introduce us, though I feel like I know you already, I'm Abigail." Her eyes and smile were kind and she held out a hand. Elizabeth beamed back, reaching forward to shake it, but Abigail gripped her hand in hers, covering it with her other one. "It is so lovely to finally meet you in person, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth felt her heart expanding, genuine affection for this wonderful woman she had only ever heard stories about. "I feel the same way. Jon speaks of you so often I feel as though we're family. It is so wonderful to meet you." Her smile was genuine, Abigail immediately putting her at ease. She could see them becoming fast friends.

"I want you to meet my husband, Frank." Frank leaned over and shook Elizabeth's hand with a warm smile that she returned. She liked him already.

A slight cough drew Elizabeth's attention to her left, and she turned, her smile freezing in place.

The man beside her took her breath away. His smirk tugged at her in places she didn't know existed, his blue eyes shone with mirth that made her wish she was in on his secret, and she already knew who he was.

"You must be Elizabeth." His voice was as charming as his smile, low and gentle.

"I know you're Jack." The words came out as a surprise to her – and a surprise to him, for his eyebrows raised before he chuckled in appreciation. The sound was rich and deep, bringing colour into her cheeks. From then on, Elizabeth was determined to make him laugh as much as possible this evening.

"Well, Jon's told me so much about you it's like we've already met," Jack acknowledged. "His stories are always very entertaining. Although, I must say, he was wrong about one thing."

Baffled, Elizabeth's brow furrowed, slightly distracted as Jon walked back into the room, replenishing Abigail's wine.

"What would that be?"

Jack took the moment of distracted chatter to lean in slightly closer, his voice now a slight whisper, "You are far more beautiful than he ever described."

Elizabeth's cheeks burned as she rolled her eyes and lightly pushed him away, causing Jack to laugh. "You were just what I expected," she replied, shrugging and taking a sip of her drink.

Jack was saved the trouble of answering by Mary, who blew into the living room like a whirlwind, apron and all, beaming.

"Dinner is ready!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Dinner was a happy affair, the group easily split into couples. Jack kept Elizabeth entertained with stories of Jon, and Mary and Abigail swapped recipes back and forth, while Jon and Frank were busy talking about sports.

During a lull in the meal, Jack turned to Elizabeth, curiosity written all over his face. "So, Miss Thatcher, what brings you to Alberta? Jon has often told us you're from the East, but he's never expanded on what was bringing you here."

Elizabeth laid her fork down, turning to face him. "I am a teacher, who's just stopping by to visit before I take my next assignment. I'm still waiting to hear back from a few places, so I figured this would be the perfect time to catch up with my family."

Jon, overhearing, quickly swallowed his food. "She's a shoo-in, Jack. Every single province and territory will be fighting over her." The pride in his voice was evident, and her affection was plain as she beamed back at him.

Jack couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of disappointment at the fact his best friend's sister wouldn't be staying in town – but then, it was his best friend's sister, and he most definitely shouldn't be having any of these thoughts in any way, shape or form. Besides that, he knew he would never settle down, so why bother dating? Although…

He cleared his throat, raising his glass and shooting a crooked grin at the beautiful, funny woman beside him. "To new beginnings?"

Elizabeth gave a slight nod, her cheeks turning slightly red. Hm. Jack decided he liked that a lot.

Through the cheers of the room, his eyes locked on hers as he took a sip, then held her gaze as she took hers.

The rest of the evening was just as intense as dinner – at least for Jack. In spite of himself, he was hyper aware of Elizabeth's every move, every sway of her hips, every swish of her hair, every purse of her lips. Whether she found things happy or sad, entertaining or unfunny, or amusing but not wanting anyone else to know it – Jon's famous puns were a fantastic example – Jack became a scholar of Elizabeth Thatcher, mesmerized with studying her, quite subconsciously.

He had no idea he was staring so intently at her, when during one of her stories – that were fast becoming his favourite – he was startled out of his thoughts by a gentle tug on his arm. He followed Mary reluctantly into the kitchen.

"Mary, that was a wonderful meal. Thank you so much for having me."

Mary stood there gazing at him with a knowing smirk on her lips and her hands on her hips. "Jack Thornton, what is this all about?"

Jack blinked. "Pardon me?"

"You and Elizabeth," she whispered.

Jack's eyes widened and he took a step back, holding up his hands in surrender. "Nothing, I assure you, is going on." He too, kept his voice down, though nothing could be heard over the sound of Frank's booming laugh anyway.

Mary shook her head with a sigh. "Jack, I know you, and I care for you a great deal – but I love her. Please be careful."

Jack shook his head like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Nothing is going on." It can't.

Mary watched him, her eyes intent on him, so much like a hawk that it scared him. "Go on, then, and stop staring, you'll scare her off."

Jack sighed and leaned forward and gave her a slight peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Mar."

Mary sighed and smiled at him. "Go on, get." She shooed him out with her apron. Jack shook his head with a laugh and took hold of her hand.

"You too. You've fussed this whole evening wanting this to be the perfect dinner and introduction for Elizabeth, and you've barely spent time with us this evening. Come on, join us." Jack poured Mary a drink and offered it to her with a mock bow and a flourish of his hand.

Mary obliged with a laugh and took it, stripping off her apron and leaving it on the counter. "If you insist!"

Mary bounded into the living room with a lot more spirit that would generally befit a hostess who spent all night labouring over a stove, and Jack followed her, shaking his head and chuckling at his friend's behaviour. He grinned when he saw her sitting on her husband's lap, one arm wrapped around his neck and the other holding her wine, listening in rapt attention to one of Frank's stories.

As for Jack, he took up post against the doorjamb of the kitchen, watching his friends. His eyes drifted to Elizabeth on their own accord and he released a sigh. He had heard so much about her through Jonathan that he had believed her too good to be true.

The moment she had practically fallen into his arms on the couch earlier that day had stunned him and left him slight lost – she was this fresh, soft, alive girl that he had never seen before but at the same time felt like he knew her intimately. And, despite his tone, he had not been joking when he had told her she was more beautiful than he had believed her to be.

But that was him. Charm and joker. He knew she hadn't taken him seriously, and now that he had met her – had liked what he had seen – he was glad she hadn't. He had come to his senses moments later. In his life there was no room for a relationship, especially not right now.

No, Elizabeth Thatcher would be better off as a friend.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Elizabeth walked Abigail and Frank to the door, her eyes shining with all the delight of having a wonderful evening. "Oh, Abigail, it was really a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps you would like to stay in contact?" Ever hopeful, Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her.

Abigail laughed. "Of course." She reached forward and hugged her new friend, gently kissing her cheek. "It was a pleasure for me as well, Elizabeth. Shall we see you around?"

Elizabeth beamed back, squeezing tightly. "Absolutely. I'll come hunt you down at your café tomorrow."

During one of their long comfortable conversations, Abigail had revealed that she owned a café on the corner of sixth avenue downtown. It was a cozy little place, and there was always guaranteed to be a friendly face waiting.

"That sounds just fine," Abigail murmured, and putting her arm through Frank's, they bid them all goodnight and shut the door behind them.

Jonathan walked over to Mary and drew her into his arms. "Would you like to take a walk with me? I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

Mary giggled like a schoolgirl and gave him a quick kiss. "Let me get my coat!"

Elizabeth watched the two with a happy sigh. "Don't worry! I got the dishes remember?" She gave her brother and Mary a wink and shooed them out the door.

Elizabeth started to whistle as she began tidying the kitchen, lost in her own world so much that she didn't hear a voice from behind her.

"May I help?"

Elizabeth jumped and turned, eyes wide, a hand reaching up to clutch her chest. "Jack, you scared me!"

Jack frowned slightly, moving closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." His voice rang with apology, but his face belied a small smirk of amusement.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Wash or dry?"

"I'll dry." The smirk stayed as he moved past her, their shoulders lightly brushing against each other. Elizabeth felt his breath near her cheek and she swiftly moved to the sink, reaching for a washcloth to hide the fact that her hands were trembling.

Don't look at him, don't look at him…

They were silent for a while, but it was comfortable, her washing plates, him drying them, the two working side by side in a natural rhythm. Finally, Elizabeth broke it.

"So, Jack, my brother never told me. What do you do for a living?"

Jack hesitated for a moment. "I'm a police officer."

Elizabeth looked up at him, pausing in her task. "Oh?"

Jack smiled, lightly twirling his tea-towel. "I'm actually a negotiator."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What…what does that entail?"

Jack kept his eyes on his towel. "I talk people out of dangerous situations," he explained, "I try to reason with them enough to get them to stop whatever bad decision they're going to make. I try to save them, calm them down."

Elizabeth mulled that fact over in her mind. He was very kind, reassuring and patient, and that was only what she had gathered this evening. Even the tone of his voice was welcoming to listen to. That job would be perfect for him.

"Sounds like that's a good job for you," she murmured, eyes intent on the sink.

Jack gently nudged her shoulder with his, taking another plate to dry. "You're probably the first person to ever say that to me when they first hear what I do for a living," he acknowledged. "Usually they say it's too dangerous for me and I should become something else."

Elizabeth turned her head to look at him, the mood shifting serious. "Is it your dream?"

"It is," he conceded.

"Then I think it's a perfect job for you."

Jack was silent for a moment, and Elizabeth bent her head back to her dishes, letting it remain quiet.

"You, that…" he fumbled over his words at last, "Hearing someone saying that…that means the world to me."

Surprised, Elizabeth took a step back, raising her face to his. "Surely I'm not the only one who feels that way," she said simply.

Jack just gazed at her, an unreadable emotion in his eyes, and he was silent for so long that Elizabeth was beginning to worry. Then, just as she was going to try and take his temperature or wave her hand in front of is face – she had yet to think of which to try first – Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Confused, Elizabeth could only watch him.

First, he draped the towel he had been holding over his shoulder and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Jack asked with a small smile.

"There isn't any – oh."

Jack tucked the phone on a ledge beneath the counter and the top of the fridge, now playing "Danny Boy". Elizabeth gave a soft laugh and took his extended hand, enjoying the fact that he wasted no time in pulling her body to his, his one arm gently wrapping around her waist, his other hand holding out hers and intertwining their fingers.

"Well, this is a new way to do dishes," Elizabeth murmured, smiling up at him shyly.

Jack laughed and gently swung her around before pulling her back in. "It's the oddest thing," his voice softened to fit the intimate mood, "I feel like we've known each other for ages."

Elizabeth nodded, her curls brushing against his cheek. "I don't know how, but I feel rather comfortable with you," she admitted. "Like with Abigail."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Jack blinked. Abigail? What did Abigail have to do with anything?

And then he realized what he was doing. Who he was with. Where he was. His vow.

Jack abruptly let go of Elizabeth all together, running his fingers through his hair. "I am so sorry, I don't know why I did that. I should leave."

He avoided her gaze, not wanting to see if she was hurt, happy, or worse, indifferent. He didn't bother to examine his thought process or the pang that he felt at the idea of her being indifferent to him, when that was what he was telling himself that he wanted.

"It was really nice to meet you, but it's getting late and I need to go." Jack didn't wait for Elizabeth's response – instead, he hurriedly pushed passed her and charged out the door like a man on a mission.

He knew deep down what would have happened if he had stayed. If he had stayed one more song, one more dance, one more second.

What he didn't know, and what he couldn't possibly know, was that it was too late.

Elizabeth didn't know what had happened. She stared at the door for probably the hundredth time, positively baffled. Had she done something wrong? She could have sworn they were just dancing, but men were confusing creatures.

In the rush of whirlwind that was Jack holding Elizabeth so tenderly and close that there was no space between them, to practically being pushed away, from Jack grinning down at her like they were best friends to him rushing out the door so fast she thought the devil himself might be chasing him – basically, Elizabeth was absolutely confused.

Determined not to think much of Jack's strange behaviour, Elizabeth turned to finish the dishes, and she was lost in thought until the song ended.

The song ended.

Jack had left his phone.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Tell me what you think?


	2. Of Lost Phones and Dry Toast

Chapter 2: Of Lost Phones and Dry Toast

The Negotiator

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yay to Janette Oke and Hallmark, though.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack lay back in his bed, eyes intent on the ceiling as he ran his hands across his face.

He had left his phone. He couldn't help but give a soft laugh. He had never left his phone anywhere before – he couldn't afford to. If he was being honest with himself, he was too scared to go back. Not tonight, when there had been alcohol, and Elizabeth had commended his career choice.

No, he would get it tomorrow. He would apologize, grovel if he'd have to, because his pride wouldn't handle anything less. When he had his head on straight, when he could joke again, and when he could ask for her number safely, with no ulterior motives, just as one friend to the other – and because he was a cop it was his nature to keep tabs on his friends.

His gorgeous, funny friends.

That approved of his career.

He was so screwed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I swear, Jon, he ran away. He actually ran," Elizabeth insisted, biting her lip. Despite Mary's knowing giggle and Jon's reassurance that it wasn't because of her, Elizabeth wasn't so sure.

What if I smell? He was holding me pretty close.

Jon chuckled and patted her on the head as if she was a pet and not his little sister. "Believe me, Jack is not one to run away from a pretty girl. I'm sure something must have come up that he had to attend to. He's often on call, you know."

"He forgot his phone," Elizabeth countered. She stared at it while it lay on the table, all innocence in its non-threatening blue case. The same blue as his eyes.

Jon munched on some toast thoughtfully. "That is weird. Here, Bethie, have some toast!" He shoved a warm piece into her open mouth.

Elizabeth grimaced and took a bite begrudgingly, conceding that he had done that just to get her to stop talking, or worrying, or both.

It was early Saturday morning and all three of them were having a relaxing breakfast. Elizabeth was hesitant to commit herself to anything, lest she be away when Jack would decide to come by and get his phone. Her curiosity would not let his strange behaviour go unquestioned, and a small part of her wanted to bask in his smile again.

Unless I really did smell, and then he won't smile…

Soon enough it was decided that Mary would run out to do some errands, Jon had to get to work, and Elizabeth would stay home and unpack, just in case Jack came by in the early morning.

Mary had no sooner kissed her husband goodbye when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" She swung it wide open on her way out, seeing Jack and giving him a smart kiss on the cheek. "Don't be a jerk," she warned him cheerfully, and bustled past him.

Jack gave a bemused laugh and entered the apartment. "Anyone home?"

Elizabeth came around the corner, hands full of clothes, and bumped right into Jack, letting out a scream.

Jack, who didn't shout, but allowed that she just about gave him a heart attack, wrapped his arms around her, anchoring her to him before she fell over. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried. "We seem to keep meeting like this," he joked weakly.

Elizabeth, having recovered, glared up at him. "I wish you'd stop doing that and just say hello like a normal person."

Before he could stop himself, Jack gently raised a hand and cupped her cheek, the curls around her face brushing against his fingers. His thumb gently brushed away a speck of toast, and then it stayed there.

"Hello," he said warmly, eyes finding hers. He saw her flush and absently wondered how far down it went, with a sudden intense desire to find out. He mentally shook himself out of the inappropriateness of his thoughts and slowly released her.

"There, that's better, Jack. Thank you." Her voice was shaky but he didn't think she noticed. He loved the way she said his name, the way her tone softened and made it sound…heavenly.

Focus.

Friends.

Phone.

Cold shower.

Jack quirked half a smile at Elizabeth as he stuck his hands in his pockets, lest he give in to the temptation to touch her again, and tried to gather his thoughts enough to form a coherent sentence instead of smiling at her all day like he was currently making a fool of himself by doing.

He watched as she bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth.

Make that two cold showers.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Your phone!" Elizabeth blurted out, catching them both by surprise. "You left your phone here, so we put it on a charger overnight, and it's over there." She waved to the table behind them, and focused on looking anywhere but into Jack's face.

She had been so determined to get answers to his disappearing act, but the moment she laid eyes on him she was tongue tied. And when he touched her…

"Right, thanks."

Jack reached around Elizabeth to grab his phone, and she felt him hesitate.

"Hey," he said suddenly, near her ear, "We're friends, right?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, confused. "Friends?" Sure, if a friend's smile makes you go weak in the knees, or if a friend's touch makes butterflies erupt, or if a friend's laugh makes you want to kiss him, just once –

A cough drew her attention and she blushed, her eyes wide at being caught about fantasizing by the person she was fantasizing about. Instead of prolonging her embarrassment, Jack continued on as if the whole thing where she had zoned out of a conversation with him, because of him, had never happened.

"Yeah, friends. So, as friends, we should stay in touch," he supplied lightly.

Elizabeth smiled and held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

"My phone?" Jack asked, puzzled.

Elizabeth stifled a giggle. "Yes, your phone."

Jack slowly handed it to her, giving her a strange look – that turned into one of clarity as he watched her inset her information into his phone.

"There you go, now the ball's in your court, mister," Elizabeth informed him with a wink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to get done."

She gently shooed a speechless Jack out the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Well that went well, Jack thought dryly for the third time since being unceremoniously forced out of his friend's apartment.

He took a look down at his phone, still warm from her touch, and grinned.

That had gone very well after all.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Our poor speechless boy!

Where is the silliest place you've lost your phone?


	3. Of Galas and Kisses

Chapter 3: Of Galas and Kisses

I once left my phone in a book as a bookmark and put it back on my shelf. I tore the whole room apart looking for my phone, and finally figured out where it was when we decided to try calling it.

Disclaimer: Hallmark and Janette Oke own When Calls The Heart, not me!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth was sitting in Abigail's Café when she received an incoming call from an unknown number. She was about to let it go, because she was in the middle of a fascinating conversation about the merits of bacon versus Canadian bacon, but she noticed that it was an Alberta area code. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought that it could be Jack.

Abigail smiled at her. "You go answer that, and I'll go refresh our coffee."

Elizabeth offered her a grateful smile in return and turned her attention to her phone, standing from the café table and moving to the door for privacy. "Hello?"

"Hello, Elizabeth, it's Jack. I was half thinking you gave me the number to the local pizza joint." There was a slight chuckle over the line, and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how adorable he was when he was nervous.

"Half thinking, or half hoping?" she teased, still thinking about his peculiar escape on Friday night.

There was a long silence, and Elizabeth wondered briefly if she had overstepped her bounds.

"Of course not," he finally replied, his voice quiet.

Moving on was the best option, right?!

"Well, I'm glad you called, Jack," Elizabeth stated hurriedly, a hand reaching up to tangle in her curls as she absently bit her lip."I was just about to bug Abigail for your number so I could invite you to dinner." Did that seem desperate? Elizabeth, relax, he just wants to be friends anyway, she ordered herself.

For his part, whether he thought her desperate or not, Jack didn't miss a beat. "That sounds great. When do you want me?"

"Say six o'clock? That gives us a bit of time," she offered, glancing at her watch.

"It's a date."

"Mhmm. Abigail's here, gotta go."

Jack's laugh came out wonderfully clear over the tinny connection. "I'll see you tonight then."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack was staring at his reflection in the mirror, shirtless, freshly showered and shaved, and wondering what the heck he was doing.

She wants dinner, with me.

With me.

With me?

Maybe I should cancel.

He knew the second the thought flew across his mind that he didn't actually want to cancel, and he had no intention of actually following through with that line of thinking, but at the same time, going through his major list of problems, it was a mighty appealing thought.

In the end, comparing all of his frustrating choices, it had come down to one thing.

What tie am I going to wear?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

There was a light tap on the door to Mary and Jon's apartment and Elizabeth slowly opened the door, smiling with pleasure when she saw Jack. "Come on in," she called, beckoning him inside. Jack stepped inside, and Elizabeth couldn't help that, upon closing the door behind him, notice that Jack was looking very handsome this evening. Was that a suit?

She caught a fresh whiff of a light aftershave as he moved past her, and she didn't mind the smell. It was, well, comforting.

"I have to tell you, I've been looking forward to this all afternoon," Jack admitted, smiling at Elizabeth as he slowly pulled his coat off.

Elizabeth grinned happily back at him as she offered to take his coat, hanging it up for him. She didn't always know how to be a proper hostess, but always very confident in her coat-hanging skills.

Looping her arm through his in a friendly way, she almost dragged him into the living room.

"Jon will be so happy that you could make it on such short notice," Elizabeth told him, gently pushing him down into an arm chair. "Would you like something to drink?"

Jack shook his head, smiling at her pushiness. "No, thank you. I don't think alcohol is very wise tonight." Her words suddenly sunk in. "Jon?"

"Why yes," Elizabeth nodded, looking confused, "Didn't I tell you?"

Jack shook his head, bewildered at this point. What is she talking about?

Elizabeth gazed at him with wide eyes, a guilty expression in them. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I thought I had mentioned it! I was sitting with Abigail, you called, and you know, I have this bad habit of finishing a thought in my head, but not out loud –"

Jack had stood up halfway through this speech and stopped her talking by gently putting his finger against her lips. Elizabeth stopped talking immediately, but now she was just worried that he would feel her heartbeat racing.

Friends, she reminded herself, That's what he wants. Friends.

"Now, start again," he ordered with a slight chuckle, moving to take back his chair as tension had filled the silence between them.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, ran her fingers through her hair, and apologized again. "I am so sorry, Jack. Jon was feeling lonely that Mary had to work tonight, and so we were going to spend some time bonding, you know? But then Derek asked me to this dinner gala thing, and Jon pretty much told him I was available to go to it, despite our plans. He told me it was fine, that I should go, but I would feel dreadful if someone wasn't here with him, and you're one of his best friends. If anyone could cheer him up or keep him distracted, you could…" her voice trailed off as she smiled hesitantly at him. "Now I've made a bit of a mess of it, I'm afraid."

Jack jumped up off the chair again. "Not to worry," he told her pleasantly, "Jon and I can play darts and watch some hockey. I hear the Oilers are playing the Flames tonight." The wicked grin he gave her almost made Elizabeth wish she didn't have plans tonight.

Beyond relieved that he was okay with this sudden change of plans, and glad that he knew she wasn't ditching him on purpose despite how everything had appeared, Elizabeth didn't even hesitate to envelop him in a hug. "Thanks, Jack, you're the best!" she squealed, unable to resist kissing his cheek, and darted off to get ready.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack blinked, stunned into silence, yet again.

What had just happened?

One minute, he had been so prepared to have a lovely dinner with Elizabeth Thatcher, and the next she had run off to get ready for a date with someone else.

A date.

With someone else.

This was ridiculous! He didn't have any claim to her, especially when he couldn't provide her with what she wanted. She was a school teacher, who hadn't even settled into the right place yet! It's not like long-distance could ever work. It's not like his job would be okay for her, despite her claims. It's not as if it was okay to go after his best friend's sister. It's not as if he wanted to.

Oh God, he wanted to.

He wasn't quite ready to admit to himself that he was jealous – but then, he hadn't seen her in her outfit yet.

Jack sat back down in a sort of daze, rubbing his hands along his face.

"I think I changed my mind on the alcohol," he mumbled into his hands, heaving a deep sigh. This was not the plan.

"Does that mean you'll be asleep by the time I get back?" The voice was so soft, he almost didn't catch it. Instead, Jack raised his head, and his mind went blank, and it was like he was on reboot.

In the couple days he had known her, Elizabeth Thatcher had always been beautiful. This, he had known immediately.

But now, now that he knew her in a more intimate setting, now that he knew something of her hopes, that she knew something of his, he had studied her character and had quietly enjoyed what he had found, she had become beautiful inside and out.

But now, now that she stood before him in a midnight blue, floor-length dress that hung slightly off one shoulder, a simple blue pendant around her neck, with her hair only slightly bound by some clips, he knew he had been so utterly wrong.

Elizabeth Thatcher…was perfect.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth watched as Jack rose, moved over to her as if he was in a dream, and gently lifted one of her hands to his lips, eyes burning into hers.

"You…you are absolutely breathtaking."

Elizabeth flushed at his breathless praise, slowly sliding her hand from his grip, fearing if he kept it much longer she would faint, or worse, spontaneously combust.

"Thank you." Her voice was a soft murmur, and she offered a sweet smile that he couldn't help but return. They were lost staring at each other for a moment before there was a loud rap at the door. Elizabeth practically jumped out of her skin, shaking her head before going to the door and opening it.

Elizabeth didn't have to turn around to notice that Jack had followed closely behind, for she felt the delicious tingle of heat at her back and knew it was him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Derek was an attractive man, around their age, and looked incredibly dashing in a tux.

Derek let out a long whistle when he saw her. "Damn, girl, you clean up nice."

Jack hated him.

Even when Elizabeth had introduced them, Jack could barely hear her for the rage that was rushing through his veins.

Jack silently seethed as Elizabeth swatted Derek's arm affectionately, thought he might go purple when Derek gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and practically throttled the man when he wrapped his arm snugly around Elizabeth's waist.

But of course, it wasn't his place.

Jack, if he was being honest, had never felt this way before. The only saving grace he had was his excuse to stay at Elizabeth's until she got back home safely, and even then, that thought barely stopped him from trying to track down this Derek and give him a piece of his mind.

He faked a smile goodbye to the pleased couple, ignored the clenching in his gut when Elizabeth turned back to him one more time, eyes full of sincere affection and sparkling joy, and had kissed him on the cheek as a silent thank you. Jack took a moment to breathe in her scent as she lingered, knowing that she held the power to drive him mad. The scary part was that he didn't really mind.

Derek interrupted their moment by tugging Elizabeth out the door, making Jack furious enough to crush bones, and only when he had remembered his training did he stop to breathe. In and out. In and out.

This is stupid. I should just tail them now.

I promised Elizabeth. A night with her brother. She would be so disappointed in me.

Disappointed from the shelter of Derek's arms.

Why do I care? She doesn't belong to me.

The words that were so indifferent in his mind left a resounding ache in his chest.

In the end, Jack was there to greet Jon when he got home, but if someone had asked Jack what happened between then and the moment Elizabeth got home, he wouldn't have been able to tell them.

When Jon noticed his friend's pacing, he pretended not to.

When Jack refused a beer, Jon just shrugged and took a sip of his own.

When Jack declined to sit down, Jon ignored him, quietly smiling in his chair, attention on the tv.

Finally, the hour was too late and Jon at this point was just as irritated at Jack as Jack was irritated at himself.

"What on earth is your problem, boy? Why are you here if you don't want to hang?"

"What?" Jack blinked, stopping his pacing for the fifth time. "Nothing."

Jon sighed and shook his head. "Well, since it's coming on midnight, I'm going to go to bed. By myself. Without my wife." Jon sighed again, dropped his empty beer bottle in the recycling and headed towards his room.

Jack didn't even hear him.

Instead, he sat, paced, sat again, checked the corridor through the peephole, then paced again.

This was complete agony.

Finally, finally, he heard a slight murmur of voices. No, no, he would not eavesdrop. That is totally crossing the line.

With a slight peek to confirm it was indeed Elizabeth – and even Jack realized that he was quickly spirally out of control – he took a seat at the edge of the couch, his body tense an ready to spring at the slightest cry for help.

The door slowly opened, and much to Jack's surprise, Elizabeth hadn't seemed to notice him yet. Instead, she stood just inside, her light laughter following her in. "Thank you so much for the invite, Derek," she said warmly. "I had the best time."

Jack couldn't quite make out Derek's response, but Elizabeth laughed hers, and that made him want to punch Derek in the face, no matter how much Elizabeth seemed to enjoy their time together.

Jack was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door close, and suddenly heard a soft gasp.

"Jack? Why are you still here? It's going on one o'clock!" she hissed. "You gave me a heart attack. Again."

Jack shrugged defensively as he quickly examined her for anything out of place. She looked flushed, pleased, and slightly startled to see him. His heartbeat slowed down to an acceptable rate.

"It's just habit," he murmured, standing up and walking over to her. "Did you have a nice time?"

Despite his feelings about Derek, he did mean his words.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Maybe it had been the wine, or maybe it was the confidence she felt in her special dress, or maybe it was the way they had left things when she had had to leave, but Elizabeth felt suddenly emboldened.

"I had a great time," she murmured, and reached out a hand to take his. To her surprise, Jack let her. He took another step closer, so close that their bodies were almost touching. "I mean, Derek was a little extreme, but he always gets that way around family."

She felt a shift in the air and watched as Jack visibly tensed. What on earth was the matter? Elizabeth pretended she didn't notice and pulled his hand closer, now holding it with both of hers. "Your hand is so cold," she murmured, gently rubbing his larger hand between her two smaller ones.

"Do you think you'll be seeing him again?" Jack didn't seem to care about his cold hands, but she supposed that he had to deal with them on a regular basis, so it shouldn't be that alarming…

"Probably. He told me I could crash at his house for a while," she mentioned, her hands now fiddling with Jack's shirt sleeve. He looked awfully nice all dressed up.

"What?!"

Elizabeth's head shot up alarmed. She was surprised to see how angry Jack looked. "What on earth is the matter?" she asked, bewildered.

"You are not staying with a man I don't even know," he retorted, though his hand was gentle as he pushed some curls away from her face.

Elizabeth blinked in confusion. "What does you knowing my cousin have to do with any of it?" she demanded, pulling away from him swiftly, eyebrows rising. "What did you think I was talking about?"

It was if she had just pulled the plug on whatever tension and anger Jack had in his entire body, replacing it with something else entirely different.

"Derek…is your cousin?" he breathed.

"Jack, when I introduced you two tonight I literally told you he was my cousin," Elizabeth told him, scowling. "And I know I told you tha – "

The rest of her sentence melted away at the touch of his lips on hers.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	4. Of Cold Hands and Magnets

Chapter 4: Of Cold Hands and Magnets

I am taking this story seriously, folks! I even have an outline. DUN DUN DUN.  
You: MY GOD, LIZ, THIS IS UNHEARD OF.  
(It really is.)

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH, unlike Janette Oke and Hallmark, but I do own a bag of of delicious Mini Eggs! You win some, you lose some.

The Negotiator: Chapter 4 – Of Cold Hands and Magnets

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was as if she had just pulled the plug on whatever tension and anger Jack had in his entire body, replacing it with something else entirely different.

"Derek…is your cousin?" he breathed.

"Jack, when I introduced you two tonight I literally told you he was my cousin," Elizabeth told him, scowling, "And I know I told you tha – "

The rest of her sentence melted away at the touch of his lips on hers.

Heaven. She was in heaven.

Without much thought, Elizabeth's arms wound around Jack's neck, tugging him closer to her as she responded to his kiss. She barely felt his hands slowly slide through her carefully groomed curls, dislodging the clips that held her hair in place, but she really, really didn't care.

She let out a soft sigh as he explored her, his fingers moving in slow, burning circles across her bare shoulder as he deepened the kiss, and she shivered into his touch, her fingers now drifting to his tie, tugging a bit harder than she intended.

Jack pulled away, and they both stared at each other, breathing harshly.

"Um, that was…" she mumbled, brushing her fingers against her lips, completely stunned. That had been…magnetizing.

"Yeah," Jack whispered back, seeming to agree that he had no words either.

She watched as he took a step toward her, and then took a step back, all the while eying her hesitantly.

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose. "Are you just going to stand there?" she asked curiously.

"No, Ma'am," Jack replied with a soft laugh, stepping forward again, finally, and taking her hands in his. His fingers lightly ran along the inside of her wrists. "Is this okay?"

Elizabeth felt her heart melt a little. This man is adorable.

"Of course it's okay, Jack," she assured him, "In fact," she began, taking a tiny step closer to him. "I know a few other things that are okay." Even saying that made her blush. She had never been forward with men, and she found she wasn't particularly good at it.

With a grin and a swiftness that caught her breath, his hand moved up to her cheek, lifting her face ever so slightly as he leaned in, brushing his lips once, twice, thrice against hers. Light kisses, nothing like the passion that had swept them away before, but each one sweet and tender in their exact touch.

Elizabeth returned each one, feeling like her whole being was on fire each time he touched her, half of her still unable to believe this was real.

"Come," Jack whispered, offering his hand. Elizabeth took it immediately, her lips chasing his, and she felt his chuckle against her, then it suddenly died as the kiss became more than light.

Not breaking the kiss, Jack gently tugged her hand, leading her to the couch as he walked backwards, but before Elizabeth could stop him, or even think of reminding herself, they were jolted apart when Jack suddenly hit the coffee table.

"Mother of –" Jack hissed, and Elizabeth clapped her hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. Jack turned to mockingly glare at her, but that made Elizabeth giggle harder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered between her giggle fit, "It's part of the Giggle Loop. You can't…stop…it!"

Jack stared at Elizabeth in bemusement and between her bouts of laughter, Elizabeth wondered if he thought she was insane. Elizabeth shook her head, laughing harder.

Elizabeth heard Jack give a deep sigh before feeling his arms slide around her waist, and sucked in a deep breath as his lips sought out and found her neck. "Are you still laughing?" he murmured, the vibrations ticklish against her skin.

"N-Not anymore," she managed to stutter, laughter immediately dying as she felt his tongue flicking against her skin.

"Good," he whispered kissing all the way up to the corner of her mouth, his fingers now running up her back.

"Mhm," she mumbled, leaning back just slightly, although every fibre in her being was telling her to lean in to him.

When Jack gave her a heart-stopping grin full of happiness, Elizabeth knew that this was what she wanted; to spend time with him, to be with him.

She just hoped that he wouldn't break her heart.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Heaven. She was heaven.

Once Jack had tasted Elizabeth, he never wanted to stop. Once he had touched her, he never wanted to leave. And when she smiled up at him… his heart squeezed out an erratic rhythm that made him tremble and his insides squirm, and when she had tugged him close, he thought his heart would jump right out.

He watched entranced as her eyes slowly opened as if being awakened from a dream, and couldn't help but grin as she stared at him with a slightly dazed expression.

Jack had forgotten they were still standing in the middle of the living room, steps away from his destination, and took the slight distance to clear his mind. This girl was just too intoxicating in close proximity.

Gently twining their fingers together, Jack lightly raised Elizabeth's hand to his lips, kissing her palm. Elizabeth jolted as if surprised, but to his pleasure didn't pull away.

"Your hands are still cold," she accused him quietly, the twinkle not quite gone from her expression.

"I know a way to warm them," Jack replied smirking, as he led her to the couch.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "Jack."

Jack sat on the couch, still holding her hands, and gazed up at her, just waiting patiently. From his job, he knew how to wait. From his job, he knew how to get a subject comfortable. With Elizabeth however, it was like he was starting completely new – she made him completely nervous.

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, and he watched those glorious curls fall around her face. He almost pulled his hands away to sit on them so he wouldn't touch them, but he really didn't want to let go of her, so there he sat, arms in limbo, waiting for her decision. He could see the wheels turning in her mind, calculating, but he didn't know why she was having such a hard time deciding whether to sit down or not.

And then, suddenly, it became clear.

With a shy smile, Elizabeth slowly pulled her hands out of his grip, and Jack found himself at a loss, unable to stop the frown from his face, which made her laugh. He was quickly rewarded when she gently nudged the coffee table further out of their way, gathered her long skirt in one hand and carefully sat on his lap, her arm now sliding around his neck.

Jack let out a happy sigh, his arm coming around her waist, his skin relieved to finally be touching a part of her again, and he pulled her close to him, their faces so close together they were sharing the same air. He took this moment to brush his forehead against hers, letting his eyes close.

This. This was peace.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but finally Elizabeth stirred from staring at a content Jack, their faces still touching, and softly sighed. The adrenaline of their intimacy had slowly wound down, if only for a moment, and she was starting to feel the emotional impact of the evening. She gently stroked his cheek, causing his eyes to flutter open, and her heart sped up again.

Jack gave a small start, and Elizabeth briefly wondered if he regretted kissing her. At first she had wondered if he had been drinking, but there had been no smell of alcohol and his breath had been all spice and spearmint.

Elizabeth quickly changed her mind as she saw his smile, and when his lips touched hers again in a soft greeting, she realized that if anyone was intoxicated that evening, it was her.

"I should probably go," she whispered reluctantly, her hands moving to his shoulders to get up.

Jack frowned, his expression very close to a pout, and leaned closer, brushing his nose against hers. "I should too."

The thought of Jack leaving and the possibility of this being some sort of dream gave Elizabeth a pause of panic. "Five more minutes?" she murmured, catching his lips with hers, this time getting the chance to explore his mouth, her fingers moving to run through his hair.

"Mmhmmm," he mumbled against her, pulling her closer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth woke to a hum near her ear. She was comfortable, warm and cozy – why was there an irritating noise? She mumbled and swatted without opening her eyes, and the humming stopped. That's better. She snuggled closer against the soft pillow, unclenching her fist against it, resting her palm against it. Mmm. My pillow sure smells yummy.

Her pillow started to shake.

What the hell? Elizabeth shot up out of sleep, eyes wide and alarmed.

"Ow!"

It was still dark, and they were still in the living room, and Elizabeth had fallen asleep on Jack.

"Ohmigosh! Jack! Are you okay?"

Elizabeth heard a quiet chuckle underneath her. "I'm fine," came the voice, and Elizabeth recognized it as coming from right above her head. Elizabeth had ended up with her own head tucked underneath his, her body curled back to chest on the sofa, the narrow couch giving just enough room to be snug and comfortable.

Elizabeth shifted slightly, feeling Jack's jacket covering her arms to keep out the chill. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he sighed, his arms wrapping around her, tugging her back against him. "Now come back to bed?"

Elizabeth gave a soft laugh and followed his pull as if drawn to him by magnets. "You know if my brother finds out about this, you'll have some explaining to do."

"Too late." The hall light flicked on.

Both Elizabeth and Jack jumped a mile apart, Jack pushing her off of him very gently, yet quickly and jumping to his feet.

"Jon!" Elizabeth's squeak and Jack's stutter were so in tune it took everyone by surprise.

Jon looked stern for about five seconds and then he suddenly burst out laughing.

"It's okay, I won't kick your ass, Jack. At least, as long as you don't hurt her. But you do know that the bed is a lot more comfy than that couch, right?"

Mary came out of the kitchen with two cups full of popcorn, looking disappointedly at the distance between the two. "Is the show over?" she huffed.

Jack just stared at his friends, jaw dropped, and Elizabeth, still flushing from Jon's bed comment, refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Thanks? I guess?" Jack said slowly after a few moments, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair – hair that had very much been tousled by Elizabeth's wandering hands.

Elizabeth followed his movements with her eyes, her hands itching to touch his hair again, and when Jack tuned to give her a sheepish smile, all she wanted was to be alone with him. But of course that wasn't going to happen tonight.

With a dejected sigh, Elizabeth moved over to Jack, slipping off his coat. "Here you go," she said sadly.

Instead of taking the coat and running like she thought he was most likely to do, Jack took Elizabeth by the hand and pulled her to the front door, mock glaring at his friends the entire time.

When Jon and Mary took the hint and giggled their way down the hall to their bedroom, Jack cornered Elizabeth against the front hall closet door, his hand resting up against her head, lowering himself better to her level. "You keep it," he whispered, and playfully nibbled at her lip. "Leather looks good on you."

With an answering laugh and a deeper kiss, Elizabeth finally pushed on Jack's chest. "Goodnight." She rested against the door, staring up into his eyes in a slight daze, a giddy smile on her lips.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Jack asked before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Mhmm," she replied, running her fingers through his hair one more time.

With a pleased groan, Jack released her and backed away, and Elizabeth couldn't help but also feel pleased that both his hair and his eyes looked slightly wild.

"Call me?" Elizabeth asked, opening the door for him.

"First thing," Jack promised, and backed himself out the door, Elizabeth following his every move, the same silly smile on both of their faces.

"Bye," she said softly, starting to close the door.

"Lock up," Jack reminded her, giving her one last wave as he backed out into the hall, still gazing at her.

"I will. Night." With a giggle, Elizabeth shut the door completely and locked it as she did so, turning around to lean back against it with a happy sigh.

On her way to her room, Elizabeth felt like she was floating on air. Sure, all they had done was kiss, and cuddle, and, well, sleep together, and yes, she was attracted to him, and yes, he was the bravest man she had ever met, and yes, she had an unhealthy obsession with his hair, and –

Mary stepped out of her room just as Elizabeth was passing in her happy, mindless daze, and it took a few minutes for her to catch her sister-in-law's attention.

"You're in trouble," she teased with a wide grin, and Elizabeth merely nodded, one hand pressed to her lips.

"I think so."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	5. Of Coffee and Talks

Chapter 5: Of Coffee and Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH – that belongs to Janette Oke and Hallmark – but I do have a LOTR tattoo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The Negotiator

Chapter 5 - Of Coffee and Talks  
.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth couldn't go back to sleep.

When she had gotten back to her room and had dared to check the time, it had been 4 AM. She had easily succumbed to dreams, and for the first in a long time, she woke up remembering them. Her dreams had been all about Jack.

Of course, the red lights of 7 AM glaring at her now, Elizabeth, exhausted and jittery from the delights of the last evening – or, well, morning – couldn't get back to sleep as hard as she tried. She huffed, falling backwards and slapping her face with her pillow.

Finally resigned to the fact that she would not be getting any more sleep, Elizabeth grumpily scooted out of bed, wrapped herself up in a blanket, and padded down the chilly hallway, halting when she reached the living room and couldn't help but smile.

Jon and Mary were not allowed to get rid of the couch.

Or the coffee table.

Elizabeth curled up in a ball on the couch she had slept most of the morning away on, and to her surprise, was soon fast asleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack was pacing.

It was 10 AM, and he had woken up ten minutes ago after he had passed out on his couch earlier in the morning once he had gotten back home, not even bothering to change.

He knew immediately that he wanted to call her. That hadn't been a problem. The dilemma consisted of wondering if he should.

Lord knows he had overstepped his bounds last night, but Elizabeth had definitely not seemed to mind, and while this thought soothed him, a more terrifying one came to him.

What if she regretted it?

Jack shook the thought away just as quickly. Jack, you're overthinking this. Just call her.

With determination and a display of confidence that he didn't quite feel, Jack grabbed his phone and quickly found her contact information, hitting 'Call'.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The sound of the Phantom Of the Opera woke Elizabeth from her nap, and she reached for her phone which had tumbled to the floor during her nap.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice thick with sleep.

The chuckle was immediate. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed, eyes still closed, unable to stop the smile he brought to her face.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but I should probably get up anyway."

"If you insist." That chuckle again. "I was wondering…are you doing anything this morning?"

Elizabeth sleepily shook her head, and then realized that he wouldn't be able to see it over the phone. "Not this morning. I have a meeting with a Superintendent tomorrow that I have to prepare for, but I was going to do that tonight while Jon and Mary have their weekly date night."

"Oh right, the legendary date night," Jack laughed. "I have a lot of fun stories about that."

Ever since their marriage began the couple had been very strict about their date night. Even after being married three years, they were still going strong, having regular special nights – Sunday being the only day neither of them worked. Even Jon's work buddies knew not to call him on Date Night.

"I know," Elizabeth reminded him with a soft giggle, "Jon wrote about them to me in his letters. I probably know more about you than you think I do," she teased.

"I'm sure you do," was his amused reply, and they both laughed, and Elizabeth heard him hesitate. "Do you want to join me for coffee this morning?"

"I would love to," she replied too quickly, causing him to laugh at her again. Elizabeth couldn't blame him, she was slightly ridiculous.

"Great. How about I pick you up in five minutes?"

He could get there that fast? Elizabeth's heart started to pound. "How about twenty?" she suggested instead.

I think I have popcorn in my hair…

There was a slight hesitation on the line, and then a quiet, "I can do that. I'll meet you in twenty."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then."

Elizabeth hung up and jumped off the couch, doing a little dance of joy around the living room. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time.

She didn't realize anyone was watching her until there was a slight cough from the kitchen. Elizabeth spun around and screamed, clutching her hand to her chest. "STOP DOING THAT," she yelled, cheeks flaming as she realized her brother had witnessed her weird dance.

Jon was doubled over laughing, barely able to keep his coffee from splashing over the rim of his cup, trying to breathe.

"Your…reaction…priceless!"

Elizabeth scowled at him and stormed out of the living room to get ready, not quite willing to face his teasing yet. It was bad enough that they had caught Jack and her earlier, but this was getting ridiculous.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Twenty minutes later on the dot, there was a smart rap on the front door.

Elizabeth had been staring at her wet hair in dismay, but when the knock came, she shoved a baseball cap on her head, threw her hoodie up over it, and beat Jon to the door.

She threw it open eagerly, much to Jon's sniggering behind her – which she expertly ignored – and beamed widely at Jack who had his hand raised to knock again.

"Come on in," she said, and then glanced behind her at Jon and Mary who were peering out at them from the kitchen, "On second thought, let's go."

Elizabeth quickly snatched up her messenger bag and pocketed her keys and cellphone, pushing Jack back out the door in a hurry.

Jack allowed her, and if Mary and Jon had been listening – and of course they were – they could have heard Jack's laughter echoing down the hall.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mary waiting until the door was completely shut before she looked up at Jon.

"I know Elizabeth's your little sister, and I know how you feel, but…" her voice trailed off as her husband turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he prompted slowly.

"I really think they're cute together," Mary giggled, walking back into the kitchen.

Jon sighed and began to follow his wife, hating to admit that she was right.

Besides, there was one thing that he wouldn't tell her. He had known Jack several years, and he had never heard him laugh so much.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth was wishing Jack would hold her hand. This morning, Elizabeth thought that after their experience the night before, it might be a little awkward – she couldn't have been more wrong. From the first laugh through the hall of the apartment, Jack had been completely at ease with her – and completely keeping his distance.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her as he opened the door to the parking garage for her.

"It was…not enough," Elizabeth replied slowly as she stood and waited for him to lead her in the direction of his car.

Jack laughed, "I know what you mean."

Jack took her hand, intertwining their fingers together, and gently guided her through the garage, near the entrance.

"Here we are," he murmured as she turned to face him, watching him unlock her door and holding it open for her.

The act was so chivalrous and unexpected Elizabeth leaned forward and lightly brushed a kiss to Jack's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, and slid inside.

She watched as he smiled broadly at her and shut her door, hurrying to the other side. She helpfully unlocked his door from within his car, and soon they were out of the garage and onto the road.

It was only a moment before Jack, eyes intent on the road, rested his hand on the console between them, palm up.

Elizabeth happily took the invitation and slid her hand into his, quietly beaming out her window.

It was a relaxing drive, Jack's phone playing music in the background, Elizabeth idly rubbing her fingers against the chilled hand she was holding – and Elizabeth was rather put out when they had reached their destination so soon.

As soon as Jack had stopped the car on the side of the road, he raised their hands, gently kissing the back of hers.

"It's nice to see you. Well, at least parts of you," he teased, using his free hand to lightly tap the rim of her baseball cap in a mock salute.

Elizabeth scowled. "I had a shower, and now my hair is all poof," she grumbled, allowing a small smile.

"Hmm," Elizabeth knew Jack was humoring her. "What can I do to make that better?" he asked. Silly man, like he didn't already know?

"Kiss me," she breathed.

Jack's grin may have been swift, but he was anything but. He slowly moved forwards, lips barely grazing hers before his seatbelt jerked him back.

"Oops." Jack's sheepish reply made Elizabeth giggle, and when he impatiently unbuckled his seatbelt, she was still laughing. Unfortunately, this was another case for the Giggle Loop and she couldn't stop, not even to receive the kiss she so wanted.

With a deep sigh and an amused shake of his head, Jack gave up, finally swinging out of his car. "Stay there."

Elizabeth nodded, biting on her bottom lip to stifle the giggles, but it was of no use.

Jack shut his door and ran around to open hers, offering his hand to help her out. Elizabeth took it, her whole body shaking with laughter when he rolled his eyes with a smirk. He gently pulled her out of the car, shutting the door before leaning closer. His other hand propped up on the frame of the door behind her body while he patiently waited for her laughter to subside.

Jack released Elizabeth's hand, his fingers moving to rub slight circles at her hip and surprisingly, this calmed her down almost immediately.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him, their faces at the same height. Not for the first time did she wonder if he stooped in her presence or if he was really closer in height to her than she thought. Maybe it was his commanding presence that made him appear taller?

All thoughts of height flew out of her head the next minute, for his lips were finally on hers – that spicy minty scent of him permeating her senses.

Elizabeth sighed against Jack's lips, her own hands sliding up over his shoulders to draw him closer as she deepened their kiss, only for Jack to give a slight growl and nip her lip before he pulled away.

When Elizabeth released a slight whimper of loss, Jack merely smiled and leaned in to brush her nose with his. "Come on. We should probably talk."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, gazing at Jack seriously. "Yes, we really should." How to tell him I don't know where I'll be placed?

"Coffee and food?"

Looking away from Jack, Elizabeth finally noticed where they had parked. With a squeal, she took off at a run into Starbucks.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack followed at a much slower pace, unable to help but laugh at Elizabeth's antics. She must have really been craving coffee.

In all honesty, all he had wanted to do when Elizabeth had opened the door to Jon's apartment was pull her into a closet until they had to come up for air. She had looked absolutely adorable in her ball cap and hoodie, her blue eyes peeping out at him, still sparkling even after what must not have been a very restful sleep.

But he had realized, a second before he acted on his wishes, that Jon had been watching him with all the protectiveness of an elder brother, and then Elizabeth was pushing him out the door.

He wanted to kiss her in the parking garage, but he worried that any security would have seen them and thought Elizabeth to be in trouble.

In the parking lot, it nearly killed him to stop, and he only did because he had suddenly become aware of being in a very public place.

Jack sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. So far his plan of keeping a distance had gone totally off the rails. But, as Jack watched Elizabeth greet the Barista with so much enthusiasm everyone within a five foot radius smiled, he found he minded it less and less.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Mmm cofffeeeee," Elizabeth breathed before taking her first sip almost immediately after receiving her drink, and got her tongue scalded for her trouble.

Jack laughed as he watched her and gently took her free hand leading her to the door instead of the table she was originally headed. "Come on. I know you've only been here a couple days. I want to show you one of my favourite places."

Elizabeth was secretly pleased when he didn't release her hand, thinking that they just fit together perfectly.

They walked past Jack's car in comfortable silence content to sip coffee in the relaxed morning. Finally, Jack led her to a small grove of trees, pushing a few limbs back and releasing Elizabeth's hand to usher her through, his hand on the small of her back.

Elizabeth stepped through the trees and stopped, staring around her in wonder.

It was a small park, hedged in by trees, with a playground with swings and a plastic slide, and even monkey bars, with little spring loaded ponies for children to ride and a tire swing.

"This is beautiful," she whispered, and Jack stepped in behind her, his hand still on her back.

"I'm glad you like it."

Elizabeth spun to look at him. "It's absolutely wonderful, Jack. Thank you for bringing me here," she told him sincerely.

Jack merely smiled and squeezed her arm lightly before stepping forward, walking towards a bench that Elizabeth hadn't even noticed.

"All the kids in this neighborhood who used to live here don't remember it, and all of the new kids on the block don't know it exists," he explained.

Elizabeth watched him. "Except for you," she surmised. "You grew up around here, didn't you?"

Jack blinked then let out a soft laugh, sitting down and patting the seat next to him. "You miss nothing, don't you?"

Elizabeth smiled gently, not bothering to tell him that she had studied him so closely in the past half hour it was easy to tell that he was nostalgic. "I told you I know more than you think I do," she teased him gently, sitting down.

Jack stared at her, sincerely considering her words. "And you were right." He offered his hand again, but Elizabeth just smiled at him again and slid slowly away from him, out of his reach.

When Jack frowned, Elizabeth laughed. "We still need to talk," she reminded him, "And I think it's a good idea to keep, um, some distance until we're done."

Jack nodded slowly and let his hand rest on the bench.

"My…my job," he started, already starting to falter a little, "My job is not easy. It's…well, it's dangerous. That is the main reason I never wanted to be in a relationship. I didn't want anyone to be waiting for me at the end of the day worried that I wouldn't make it home, when I couldn't even reassure her I would be fine."

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat. This was not exactly the way she envisioned this talk going, but she could definitely see where he was coming from, so she stayed silent, letting him talk.

"But then, well…" Jack laughed, "You… Jon had told me about your letters. Honestly, from the way Jon spoke about you, I thought he was making you up. But then…" Jack impulsively reached for her hand, and Elizabeth let him have it this time, hanging on every word. "You bounced into my world. Literally. And I promised myself I wouldn't make you a casualty of my life. But you, Elizabeth, are a very hard person to forget." Jack stared into her eyes his own a storm of emotions.

Elizabeth knew she was blushing, knew she was as red as a tomato, but at this point she couldn't care less.

Her other hand drifted to his cheek, and his lips turned to brush against her palm so tenderly it made her eyes well with unshed tears, his eyes still intent on hers.

"I won't be here forever," she whispered, finally voicing her fears.

His own response was immediate with confidence.

"I know."

"I'll still worry about you."

"I know that too."

"I don't know when I'll be leaving."

"I don't care."

"I have to prepare for anything."

"Date me."

Elizabeth let out a choked laugh, releasing his cheek to press her hand to her face, trying to prevent the hyperventilation that was sure to be coming.

"Elizabeth." His voice was smooth, soft and it stirred something within her heart when he spoke her name.

"Jack," she sighed, almost giving in.

"Date me." His voice rang out again, serious and composed, "Please." Elizabeth's hand was gently moved away from her face, and in its place she found Jack's eyes glowing at her. "Let me convince you?"

"Convince me," she repeated, slightly dazed by his proximity.

Jack flashed Elizabeth a heart-stopping grin before moving in ever so slowly, but then pausing, his eyebrows raised. Elizabeth almost laughed when she realized he had been waiting for her to start giggling again, but this was too intense, and she wanted him too much.

"I'm not laughing," she whispered, a millisecond before his lips met hers.

"Thank God," he breathed, and then he was surrounding her, her mind turning to mush at his every touch. Each stroke of his tongue, each brush of his fingers and she was completely his.

The kiss lasted for so long, Elizabeth didn't know where she began and Jack ended, but by the end of it, Elizabeth was sitting in his lap, Jack's hair was mussed and his jacket had been shed and tossed over the back of the bench.

Jack's lips brushed across her cheek, his breath ragged. "Did that convince you?"

Elizabeth smiled, forehead his chest. "I'm well on my way to being convinced," she murmured, "But I think I might need a little more."

"I can help you with that," Jack whispered into her ear, gently lifting her chin up with the tips of his fingers, his mouth covering hers.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Yes, I'll date you," Elizabeth whispered some time later, and Jack almost didn't catch it.

"Really?" His whole face transformed into proud satisfaction.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, but offered a little laugh. "Can you please pass me that sandwich?"

Jack obeyed, unable to stop a grin or to stop himself from giving her a swift peck on the lips before handing Elizabeth her sandwich.

Elizabeth sighed, pulling him back to her, surprising him. "Nuh-uh," she mumbled, pulling him back to her for a longer kiss, dropping her sandwich onto the seat beside them.

Jack was more than willing to comply and his hands had started to roam up her back when his phone rang.

In a slight Elizabeth-induced haze, Jack shook his head to clear it and pulled away slightly to answer his phone.

"Thornton."

He was aware that his tone shifted whenever he was dealing with the seriousness of his work, but he was not aware of anyone's reaction to see his focus change. All he knew was that Elizabeth was staring at him and it was hard to pay attention to his call.

The words caught his attention. "A domestic? I'm on my way."

Jack hurriedly slid his jacket back on as Elizabeth scooted off of his lap. "I am so sorry Elizabeth," he apologized, "I was looking forward to our day together."

Elizabeth was already shaking her head. "Don't apologize, it's your work. Now go!"

Jack waffled just for a moment, but he knew he couldn't drive her home. "Be safe, and call Jon to get you," he told her quickly, giving her a sweet kiss goodbye. "Call me when you get home, and next time, I promise, two different cars."

Elizabeth laughed and returned his kiss, gently pushing him away. "Be safe."

"Always." With a self-assured wink in her direction, Jack headed off at a jog for the grove of trees.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth hummed to herself and searched where she was currently on her phone.

Hmmm. This place is near Abigail's…

Boy, did she have a lot to tell her.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	6. Of Prostitutes and Paperwork

Chapter 6: Of Prostitutes and Paperwork

Disclaimer: Hallmark and Janette Oke own WCTH. I do, however, own a llama shirt. And not just ANY llama shirt, oh no. A llama shirt with glasses and a fedora. BEAT THAT, JANETTE. Wait, what? WYNN in a llama shirt? Crap. I lost.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator – Chapter 6 – Of Prostitutes and Paperwork

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"He said what?"

Elizabeth was nursing her third coffee against her better judgement – her voice was starting to squeak and her leg was shaking erratically – but it was all Abigail's fault. Immersed in her love life, the cups just seemed to keep coming and coming, and, well, Elizabeth was never one to turn away a fresh cup of coffee.

Which she was starting to realize was probably a bad thing.

At this rate, Elizabeth wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

Not that she would be able to anyway, not with Jack on the brain. Not when his smile was like her own personal drug, or when she could feel the sweetness of his kisses still on her lips. Not when his concern for her melted her very heart, or his confidence, his refusal to be denied despite his own multitude of reasons, including hers, that lay claim to it.

Elizabeth took a deep shuddering breath. She had to relax. This was a date, this wasn't marriage, this wasn't love. This was just a date with an attractive man.

That makes you quake in your boots.

Shut up.

Elizabeth turned back to Abigail again, her own blue eyes wide in confusion, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Abigail laughed and leaned forward patting her hand. "You seem out of this world, and I am certain I can guess why," she teased.

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "He was the perfect gentleman. It was the perfect date," she told her friend, taking another sip of coffee.

"Even when it was interrupted?" Abigail asked, unable to stop chuckling.

"Even then," Elizabeth sighed back dreamily.

Abigail reached for her own cup of coffee. "Jack always has been special, and I am so glad he's finally making time in his life for someone to have a relationship with," she stated simply, then sat forward in her chair, eyes gleaming. "Now, tell me what he said!" she squealed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Abigail didn't bother telling Elizabeth that even before they had met, Jack had spent a lot of time pestering their good friend Jon about the letters his little sister had sent. He had been incredibly diverted by them, he had even wondered to Abigail privately on such occasions if such a girl actually existed.

Of course, no one had thought to mention to Jack or even to Abigail that Jon's little sister was actually a grown woman who was only two years younger than him, and Abigail had been completely shocked – as she suspected Jack had been, when they had been introduced.

Abigail was secretly pleased that Jack had not seemed to waste any time in fixing the impression that he had of Jon's little sister, and, if she was a gambler, would have bet five bucks that Jon was not quite as pleased with this progression.

Abigail did however, know something of the stress that might follow these two. Certainly, things could not go on like this forever. Elizabeth, the traveller and Jack, the cop. She also knew that love, if it was true, could defy mountains.

Giving a soft sigh of her own, Abigail sat back and watched as her new friend spoke of her afternoon - voice excited and eyes shining, cheeks never losing their flush as she recalled such intimate moments as appropriate - and briefly wondered how two people so smart could be such idiots.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack hated paperwork.

To be fair, he hated paperwork but also enjoyed the normalcy of it. The rush of adrenaline he received out in the field had long since faded, and being sleep deprived, he knew he was going to crash soon. But more than exhaustion that made every nuance of going through each step of the scenario plain torture was the fact that it was still early enough to spend time with Elizabeth – but probably wouldn't be by the time he was finished.

He really, really, really, really hated paperwork.

The domestic negotiation had been fairly straightforward – the man had been holding a knife to his wife's neck, driven crazy from lack of sleep, while a baby cried alone inside the house.

Jack had managed to calm everyone down, including the child, defused the situation, and no lives had been lost.

That was always a win in his book.

A win he would take home.

Some of Jack's part of the report was to analyze his own reaction to every single thing. As a negotiator he had to be relentless with himself, make sure he couldn't have helped the victims sooner – hadn't delayed a release.

This, this could cause the difference between life and death, the lessons he learns in his job.

Finally, finally, Jack was finished for the night. With a sad sigh he noticed the clock read 10:10.

Probably too late to call, came the wistful thought, but he quickly shook it away and gathered his things, nodding goodnight to his fellow cops and pushing out the door into the crisp evening air.

Jack drove home, not bothering to turn on the music when he was lost in his own thoughts.

What is Elizabeth doing?

Should I call?

Desperate much, Jack?

Just say hi.

Jack pulled into his parking space inside the garage and gathered his belongings, locking up his car before passing the elevator in favour of the stairs.

He took them two at a time until he hit his floor, now passing the doors and numbers he knew by heart until he reached the one he wanted.

With a soft knock, he waited.

The door finally opened and Jack thought he was going to get punched in the face.

"We told you, no bothering on Date Night." Jon actually growled at him. Jack couldn't tell if his friend was that upset about him accidentally interrupting them or if it was because he was intending to date his sister. He didn't plan to find out.

"I'm just here to see Elizabeth," Jack replied innocently. "Not to interrupt your shenanigans."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. You know, this is the first time since you've started living here that I've seen you more than twice in one day. I thought we were friends," he sniffed, placing a hand against his chest. "You've wounded me."

Jack had to laugh at that. "If you had to see my so often, one of us would be dead by now."

Jon acknowledged that with a slight nod. "I can't disagree. I'll go track her down. I think she's in her room hiding."

Jack laughed again and Jon looked at him strangely. "I can't say I wouldn't do the same in her position."

Jon sighed. "Wait here."

Jack blinked. Really?

He leaned against the doorjamb, smiling at his friend who was laying halfway on the couch, popcorn puffing her cheeks out. "Evening, Mar."

"Hwi Jwack!" Mary waved, then returned back to the tv, seemingly unconcerned that Jack was interrupting Date Night.

Jack shook his head, even as he silently chuckled. He stood straight as soon as he heard Elizbeth's gentle voice drifting from the direction of the hall, still not in sight. She sounded confused.

"It's your Date Night, Jon. You've practically torn friends limb from limb for interrupting, but you're okay with a salesman at the door?"

"Use your womanly wiles to get him to leave!"

"Womanly wiles?! JONATHAN JACKSON HILL, I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!" Elizabeth's voice was squeaky with outrage as they rounded the corner, and Jack couldn't help but burst out laughing.

After a scream that made her own body jump about a foot backwards into Jon, Elizabeth calmed down enough to glare daggers at Jack, who couldn't help but laugh. Harder.

Jon joined him, practically on the floor, holding his stomach.

Jack finally stopped laughing enough to smile apologetically at Elizabeth, who was once again turning a delicious shade of red. Had he mentioned he liked that? He really liked that.

Elizabeth scowled at him, crossing her arms, for all the world looking like an angry kitten.

Man, she was cute.

Jack took a slight step forward, reaching out to offer a hug, and Elizabeth took a big step back.

Frowning, Jack took another step forward, and again, Elizabeth took a giant step back.

"What's wrong?" His voice came out petulant, which was not what he wanted at all.

"You scared me, then you laughed at me, and you and Jon called me a prostitute!" Elizabeth spouted, her eyes now furious.

Jack took another, more sizeable step forward. "I'm sorry I scared you, I laughed because you scared yourself, and no one called you a prostitute, Sweetheart."

Elizabeth huffed and Jack fought back a smile in case it made her more angry. "You still laughed at me."

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked softly. He really hoped it would be a yes, because he was already missing her.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "By me using my feminine wiles?" she scoffed.

Oh, she wasn't going to give up too easy.

"Not at all," he replied calmly. "Just a hug."

Elizabeth seemed to debate with herself, and as he watched her, he enjoyed just how many expressions flitted across her face. He could watch her for hours.

"Fine," she relented, and Jack wasted no time in moving one last step forward and tugging her into his arms, his hands moving through her still poofed-out hair, now slightly flattened by the ball cap she had worn but it was now wonderfully free for his pleasure.

"I am so glad you're safe," Elizabeth mumbled into his chest, and Jack felt the tension seep out of her body.

Jack brushed his lips against her cheek. "Me too."

They stayed silent like that for a while, absorbing each other, his face in her hair, her face to his chest.

Finally Jack, unable to help himself: "I don't mind if you use your feminine wiles."

"OUT!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

What did you think of Jack living in the same apartment building but Elizabeth not even knowing?


	7. Of Ice Cream and Tears

Chapter 7: Of Ice Cream and Tears

Because of the way this story works, I am completely taking liberties with how teachers are hired or found or discovered/the districts they might be placed in. Don't be alarmed! Also, it's Canada, so we can pretend that it's a little imaginary.

Disclaimer: Who? Me? Nahhh, I don't own WCTH, but Janette Oke and Hallmark do. I do however own a wonderfully comfortable Beatles shirt.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 7 – Of Ice Cream and Tears

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth had, true to her word, thrown Jack out of the apartment last night. That hadn't kept her from thinking about him, or wondering why he had a bag with him.

Elizabeth supposed that she hadn't been so much as annoyed than embarrassed – especially when she had jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of her own scream.

She had spent the rest of her evening poring over her studies – namely the subjects she desired to teach, how she wanted to implement a classroom. Today she had a meeting with one Superintendent of a school board who had flown in from the Yukon Territories to meet with her – she had been assured that the plane ride would be rather short and would give them a chance to properly meet – and she had to admit it was making her slightly nervous.

She had another interview with a district in Alberta, which, she had to admit, held certain appeal. Her family was here, her new friends. She was enjoying living in a city that was such more open than Toronto, yet held no lack of things to keep her interest.

Still another offer from British Columbia, the land of wind and flowers – and this Superintendent had insisted on driving into Calgary to see her, not because they had to, but because they had wanted to take a vacation from all the rain.

Elizabeth had offers throughout Ontario, but she had already known she had wanted to leave the East. She wanted to travel, and she wanted to explore the rest of Canada.

Right now, as it was, she was content with these options, at least for now, but then, she hadn't been chosen yet.

The morning had come and Elizabeth now sat crossed-legged on her bed, lost in thought.

She was stirred by a slight knock at her door before it fully opened.

"Are you decent?" Jon walked in with a hand clapped over his eyes.

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her own. "Don't be silly, you've already seen me once today."

Jon shrugged and hopped onto her bed beside her, stretching out his long limbs and leaning up with his elbows behind him. "Are you worried, Bethie?" he asked quietly, his humor quickly fading.

Elizabeth took her time to ruffle his hair affectionately. He had nice hair, but nothing on Jack. "No, I'm not worried," she told him cheerfully. "I'm going to go into that interview, I am going stun them with my 'Teacher wiles'," she continued dryly, "And then tomorrow, I'm going to go get ice cream, and you're coming with me."

Jon grinned. "Just the two of us?"

"Yes. We haven't actually spent much time together, have we?"

Jon surprised his sister by grabbing her in a tight bear hug, practically hauling her into his lap. "Sounds great." He blew a raspberry at her neck and she squealed, squirming away from him.

"Now I know why!" she shouted as he darted away with a laugh, running down the hall to escape her wrath.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack was hungry. Not only was he hungry, he was famished. In his haste to get to work to finish up the rest of his paperwork, he had forgotten to grab breakfast.

He suffered in silence – well, mostly silence, for his stomach still growled – and shifted through a case that a fellow cop had laid down on his desk just a few moments ago.

Jack immediately stood up, gripping the papers tightly in hand as he crossed the room to his boss's desk. "Sir? Might I have a word?"

"Jack, yes, I've been expecting you. Have a croissant." His boss tossed him a bag and gestured for him to sit down in front of his desk.

Sitting down was the last thing that Jack had on his mind. He wanted to do several things at once – mostly punch something and pace the floor until his shoes gave out. Instead, he tensely obeyed, dropping into the seat and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Please tell me this isn't something that's still open."

He raised his eyes and swallowed the despair that felt like bile in the back of his throat. The look on the man's face as he sat there in front of him gave him pause. Things were definitely not good.

"There was more than one of them, Jack." Bill Avery's soft voice did nothing to soften the blow that Jack felt at his words.

No.

This nightmare needed to end.

"But he told us he was guilty of it all. It was all him," Even as Jack denied it, his heart sank. He knew Bill wouldn't destroy his hopes if he had no evidence to support his claims.

"I'm sorry, Jack. You know you can't be on the case. You are too personally involved, and we need you as a negotiator far more than we need you as a detective."

"I need to do this," Jack protested, his hands now clenched into fists.

"This case was why you left that job. It cannot be the reason you quit this one," Bill stated simply.

Jack stood, his entire body rigid. "No."

Bill stood up to meet him, crossing his arms against his chest. "Jack Thornton, that is a direct order to stand down. You will not be a part of the case until it is pertinent to do so! If you cannot accept these orders I will be forced to place you on indefinite leave."

Jack opened his mouth as if to speak but Bill's eyes told him another story. He was going to make serious on his threat and Jack knew it.

He stood down, sinking back into his chair in defeat.

Bill followed, dropping down back into his high-back chair, satisfied that Jack would not be going against direct orders for the time being.

"Jack," Bill began softly, steepling his fingers together, "I wanted to tell you this before any of the other men on the force have a chance to talk about it without your knowledge. You know anything involving officers get talked about more than most."

"I know."

Bill waved a hand, dismissing him. "Take the rest of the day off."

Jack started, eyes widening. "No, Bill, this is something I need right now – "

"Tomorrow," Bill said sternly, "You will thank me. Now get out of here, turn your phone off, and go take a walk, or whatever it is you fit boys do when you're young."

Jack blinked. "Okay." He stood up and took his leave of his boss's office, striding to his desk to gather his things.

Maybe he could have breakfast after all.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon answered the door when there was a swift knock. "Jack," he said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, staring blankly past Jon, a devastated look on his face. "Is Elizabeth home?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, bud. You just missed her." Expecting Jack to be on his way, Jon shook his head apologetically.

"Good." This came as a huge surprise, since Jack had practically been drooling over his sister ever since they met, but he definitely did not seem himself right now. "Can we talk?"

"Like you have to ask?" Jon questioned automatically, ushering him in. "Mary drove Bethie to her interview so they won't be back for a while." He noticed his friend was looking quite pale. "Dude, do you need a drink?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "No. No, I don't." He sunk down onto the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the television. "The case is reopened."

Jon became absolutely silent as he sat down beside Jack, not even daring to touch his friend. He had known all about the case, had lived it with Jack personally as he had watched his friend suffer through loss and grief and despair.

He didn't even know how this must feel for Jack to be reliving the pain.

He didn't know how he would be able to get through it.

So Jon just sat with Jack in silence, sat with him until it became evening, and sat with him until he finally cried, until the tears of agony and pain and buildup of the last 7 years had been released, and when Jack was finally done, Jon wrapped his arm around his friend and held him until his arm went numb.

Finally, Jack's voice raw, and Jon's voice husky from misuse, Jon stood up and held out a hand for his buddy who had always been more like a brother.

"Let's go play some darts."

Jack smiled and took Jon's hand, hoisting himself up and patting him on the back.

"I bet you five bucks I'll take home the championship."

Jon jumped on top of Jack, wrapping his arm around his neck. "You're on, bud."

Laughing, the two men strolled out of the apartment, the grief of the moment relieved for the present.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Intense? Hit or miss?


	8. Of Darts and Lasagna

Chapter 8: Of Darts and Lasagna

Disclaimer: Janette Oke and Hallmark own WCTH, alas, I do not. However, I do own a bag of Doritos. Want some?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 8 – Of Darts and Lasagna

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"So how do you think the interview went?" Mary asked Elizabeth over a private dinner out, the pair having received a text from Jon that he and Jack were having man-talk at the apartment - whatever that meant - but were headed to darts later if the ladies wanted to join them there.

Elizabeth considered over a mouthful of lasagna. "I think it went well," she allowed, pausing for a sip of wine, "The man was exceedingly nice, and he was absolutely excited with the idea of me being open to teaching in a rural area. He approved of all of my suggestions, but I mean, Mary, this would be a huge step for me. The Yukon? Isn't it cold up there?"

Mary laughed, pausing mid-bite of her chicken stir-fry. "So I hear. Is it the cold or is it the idea of leaving all of your friends behind?" she leaned heavily on the word 'friends' and Elizabeth immediately blushed, averting her eyes.

"It's not just that," she replied hastily, "I would be leaving you, and Jon, and Abigail," she sighed. And Jack. "It would be… hard to visit."

Mary nodded her agreement. "Is that your only option?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Calgary is definitely holding its appeal," she admitted, "But I would still have to wait. They might not want me."

Mary rolled her eyes. "As if they wouldn't want you."

Elizabeth laughed. "Thanks for the encouragement."

"Any time," Mary replied with a wink. She leaned forward. "So do you feel like joining the boys for darts?" she asked mischievously.

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat, and she didn't think she could eat another bite. "Sure," she tried to say casually the curve of her lips betraying her excitement at the prospect.

"You have got it so bad, my friend," Mary shook her head knowingly at her, her grin huge.

"Shut up."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Playing darts had cheered Jack up considerably, but he couldn't help but wish that someone else was here with them too.

Someone with long brown hair, big blue eyes and –

Jon smacked him upside the head. "Get your head in the game, Thornton."

Jack scowled at his friend and idly rubbed his head, the spot getting sore after several smacks within several minutes. "You need to stop doing that."

"And you need to stop thinking of my little sister, but that's not gonna happen, is it?" Jon retorted, grabbing the flights and heading to the strip of tape that marked the starting throw zone.

Jack looked around, sensitive to Jon's words and how they could be taken in public society. "Okay, man, you have got to stop referring to her as your little sister in public. It makes it sound weird."

Jon laughed and shrugged. "Have it your way." He threw the first dart and just missed the bull's eye.

Jack stood at their table, beer in hand. "How is she?" he finally asked, hesitant.

His friend turned to look at him, surprised. "Aren't you the one dating her?"

"Aren't you the one living with her?" Jack retorted.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

That question made Jack pause. "What?"

Jon pointed behind him and Jack whirled around and stood up so fast he upended the chair he had been sitting on. Of course, Elizabeth hadn't been there.

With a wince, Jack slowly picked up his chair and set it back down the right way up, everyone's attention drawn to the noise as it had fallen. As soon as he had sat back down, talking had resumed.

Jon was beside himself with laughter, slapping his palm against his leg. "You…are…whipped!" he crowed.

Jack scowled, more disappointed that she hadn't been there than by his friend's teasing, and gestured for Jon to throw again as he took a sip of his beer.

Jon composed himself and aimed to throw, letting loose just as two hands snuck around Jack's face, the scent and his gut telling him who it was before palms gently covered his eyes. "Guess who?" a voice whispered, lips gently brushing against his cheek.

"Am I dreaming?" he murmured back with a happy sigh, relaxing after a tense moment of almost acting out at having someone come up behind him and deprive him of one of his senses.

"It depends on who you think I am," the sweet sound chimed back.

"My mother?" Jack teased, and when he heard a slight gasp of laughter, he quickly spun around in his chair – without knocking it over – and scooped Elizabeth up in his arms, depositing her on his lap. "You seem in a much better mood today, Sweetheart."

Elizabeth laughed as she slipped her arms around his neck and he noticed that she had grown even more beautiful, as if that was possible. Her fingers gently ran up and down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. "You know, you called me Sweetheart last night, too," she murmured, her other hand moving into his hair. "I really liked that," she added, almost shyly, her eyes flicking downward, her cheeks beginning to burn.

Oh no, this was definitely not something she needed to be embarrassed about. Jack grinned and gently tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Good. Sweetheart."

Before he could lean in to kiss her, Jon interrupted them with a smack to Jack's head. "Your turn, Lover boy," he teased, walking over to his wife who looked like she had been on the verge of trying to purchase more popcorn to watch the show that was unfolding in front of them.

Do they even sell popcorn?

Mary has an unsettling popcorn addiction.

Should I talk to her about it?

Jack shook his head to free it of popcorn and Mary thoughts and stopped Elizabeth as she was trying to scoot out of his hold. "Where do you think you're going, Miss Thatcher?"

Elizabeth stared at him, uncomprehending. It was rather adorable. He really wanted to kiss her freckles… "Off…your lap?" she asked hesitantly, as if it was a question.

"You haven't given me the password yet," Jack told her with a chuckle, his grip staying firm, but easy enough to break if she so chose. Just like he thought she would, she played along.

"And what is the password?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk, but her eyes betrayed the fun she was having.

"It's a kiss, of course," Jack stated matter-of-factly, his own eyes mischievous.

"Of course it is," Elizabeth replied dryly, raising one eyebrow as she looked at him as if she should have suspected so the whole time.

Jack, who was rather pleased with himself for coming up with this scheme, merely smiled at her and waited patiently.

Elizabeth leaned very close, their noses almost touching, and Jack felt his heart rate pick up. In fact, he could swear his heart was beating so loudly the whole bar could hear it over the sounds of some Nickleback song. He took the time to examine the small imperfections of her face that made her all the more beautiful to him, and sighed happily. Jon was right, but he didn't care.

Elizabeth barely brushed her lips against his before darting to the side of his face and giving him a swift peck on the cheek.

Jack raised an eyebrow, and Elizabeth merely raised an eyebrow in return. "You told me a kiss," she explained innocently, the corner of her mouth quivering with a smile. He had known she found this amusing but didn't want to admit it – just like she had found Jon's puns hilarious.

Jack laughed and released her, albeit reluctantly, and Elizabeth bounced off his lap. Jack looked around for Jon and Mary and much to his great enjoyment found Jon sitting on Mary's lap.

Shaking his head at his friend, Jack retrieved his darts and backed up to the throwing line, his attention still half focused on Elizabeth who had gone up to the bar to get a drink. With her movements in his peripheral, he was free to focus on darts, though he found himself acutely attuned to everything Elizabeth was doing.

On his last throw he fumbled when he heard her soft laughter just for a moment, but managed to pull it together at the last second as he corrected his aim and threw.

Bull's eye.

Pleased with his results, he marked the board with his score. "Need a drink?" he asked Mary and Jon who was still sitting on top of her. Apparently this was something that must happen often, for Mary seemed unbothered.

"Water would be great thanks," Mary requested, and Jon asked for another beer.

Jack nodded and headed to join Elizabeth at the bar who was still waiting for her drink. He placed his order to the bartender and casually made his way over to her, wondering if he could still scare her in a crowded bar.

"Who're you with, honey?" A man had sidled up to one side of Elizabeth before Jack could.

"My boyfriend." Elizabeth's reply, so matter-of-factly and so immediate, made Jack grin so huge that he felt as if it would split his face in two.

"And he left you all alone?" the man tssked, taking a shot out of his glass. "If I was him, I'd be buying you a drink right now," he continued, leaning in closer.

Enough is enough.

Jack slid easily into the spot on Elizabeth's other side, casually sliding an arm around her waist, and like he knew it would, caused her to jump slightly at the sudden contact. He felt her body tense and then relax all in a few seconds as she recognized who he was, and he felt a surge of pride when she leaned into his hold.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Jack murmured, loud enough for the other man to hear but still making it intimate. He bent to kiss the side of her neck. "Can I get you something?"

Elizabeth smiled over at him, her own arm reaching across his back. "No thank you," she said sweetly, "I've already ordered my drink."

Without another word the man slid away like a slippery eel and quickly found some other place to be.

It could have been because of the death glare Jack had given him, but hey, it could have been for any number of reasons.

x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth watched as Jack made soft conversation with the bartender, her eyes intent on his face. Something was…off. Something was definitely, not wrong exactly, but different. His eyes held a different shine than normal, and his cheeks were more flushed, although that could have been the heat of the bar. The tip of his noise was red, and his eyes looked almost… swollen? Almost as if he'd been –

Elizabeth interrupted the conversation by grabbed Jack's hands and leading him to a small alcove with a mercifully empty table, Jack following her without question.

"Are you okay?" she murmured, her voice hesitant. "You've been crying."

Jack started for a moment and then let out a resigned sigh. "Can we not talk about this right now? I promise, we will. Just not tonight?"

"Of course," Elizabeth assured him immediately. "But I want you to know that I am here for you."

"As my girlfriend?" Jack said slyly, stifling a chuckle.

Elizabeth turned a new shade of red. "He was coming on to me!" she protested.

"Hey, hey now." Jack gently lifted her chin, eyes intent on hers. "I really, really, really liked it."

"You didn't mind?" Elizabeth breathed, a smile slowly rising to her face.

"I think the more important question is, did you mind, miss I-had-to-convince-her-several-times-to-go-on-a-date-with-me."

Elizabeth laughed, her tone dropping. "Oh silly boy, haven't you guessed?" she murmured, reaching up to run her fingers lightly down his cheek, "You never had to convince me."

With a wink and a smirk, Elizabeth walked off, leaving a stunned and speechless Jack in her wake.

Elizabeth headed directly over to join Mary and Jon with a self-satisfied grin, noting her drink that had been set at their table and taking a long draw through her straw.

"What's got Jack all hot and bothered?" Jon asked suddenly, pointing to a very determined, very agitated Jack who was heading in their direction.

Elizabeth giggled at the phrase, knowing that she was the result of whatever emotions were spinning through Jack's head right now and causing to look like he just had his mind blown.

"I couldn't possibly have any idea," replied Elizabeth airily, moving to take Jack's darts from the board, seeing how they had already been scored. "Jon, want to teach me?" She knew he would say no.

She felt Jack rather than heard him, his arms coming from behind to slide around her waist, hands finally resting on her hips as his lips moved against her neck whispering against her skin, "You little minx. I happily volunteer."

Elizabeth stifled a giggle and slowly turned around to face Jack. "If you like," she told him, biting her lower lip. "I haven't really played much darts before."

She watched as his gaze drifted to her mouth and linger there, making her cheeks flame like the Human Torch, and she waved a hand in front of his face to snap him out of whatever trance he had just been in.

"Hey, Lover boy. Up here," she teased.

Instead of being ashamed of getting caught, Jack slowly slid his gaze up to her eyes, giving her a slow smile and a wink. "I like your new name for me," he chuckled, gently rubbing circles where his hands still rested on her hips.

If Elizabeth hadn't been red before, she was practically burning now.

"Okay! Changing the subject," she said a little too loudly, turning back around to the dartboard.

"You are the teacher," Jack murmured against her skin, his lips now drifting so softly to her neck, making Elizabeth give a slight jolt at his unexpected touch.

"Not right now I'm not," she replied, and gently but firmly removed his hands from her body. "Darts, Mister." Better. She still couldn't concentrate on much with the heat of him right behind her, but it was better than Jack actually touching her. While his fingers had been aiming to soothe, she had felt like she was going to combust.

Elizabeth heard Jack's slight sigh. "If you insist. Which hand is your throwing hand?" When Elizabeth turned to look at him blankly he continued, "Your dominant hand."

Elizabeth sketched a little wave at him with her right hand and he laughed. "Excellent. Place the darts in your right hand, and…" Jack's hand covered hers, showing her the proper positioning for the best type of throw, his other hand drifting to her waist to hold her still. "Now," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper, "Raise your right arm up –" His own hand gently slid up her arm in a slight caress, "Bend it back like you're going to throw something, right from your cheek –" Right where his lips were mesmerising her – "And let go," he whispered as he took a step back and out of her way so as not to get hit by a hand or a dart.

Elizabeth, finally able to breathe again after that intense demonstration, corrected his slightly improper teaching, and let go while adding her own element of a twist at the last second.

And hit the Bull's Eye, dead on.

Smirking, she turned to gaze at a stunned Jack. "You must be a better teacher than you think," she allowed him, laughing.

Jon laughed and shook his head. "Don't let Bethie hustle you," he told his friend, "This girl is proficient at darts."

Jack's eyes widened. "You asked me to teach you!"

Elizabeth grinned at his expression, walking over to him. "No, I asked Jon if he wanted to teach me. Jon knows I play, and that I play well. But thank you so much for volunteering," she added sweetly, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I must say, I've never enjoyed learning darts so much before." With a wink and a slow smile that echoed his own from earlier, she moved away to the other side of the table, grabbing her drink as she took a seat beside Mary.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon shook his head and laughed at his friend. "Whatever you do, don't play her at pool, either."

Stunned once more, Jack blinked over at this friend. "What? I'm the best pool-player here."

"That's only because you've never played against that one," Jon nodded towards his sister who now spoke to Mary in animated conversation. "She's a shark."

"Thanks for the tip," Jack replied, shaking his head with a soft astonished laugh. If anything, this new information frankly awed him, and made him realized that he had barely scratched the surface of getting to know this wonderful lady.

Jack strode over to the table, pulling a chair out and dragging it over so he could sit beside Elizabeth. "Hello, ladies," he greeted, his hand immediately resting on her leg under the table.

Elizabeth smiled back at him and turned back to her sister-in-law. "I'm really looking forward to seeing it," she was telling Mary, "I've heard it got great reviews."

Jack absently ran circles on her jean-clothed leg as he looked around, one ear on Elizabeth and Mary's conversation and the other on the scenes around him. This was a good idea. A breather. And tomorrow I can go back into work with fresh eyes.

A small touch to his hand drew the rest of his attention immediately back to the woman beside him, and he couldn't hold back a smile as she didn't still his movements, just rested her palm against the top of his hand. It seemed that she liked touching him too.

Jack leaned forward as soon as there was a break in the conversation as Jon had finally joined them. "We should go on a date," he whispered conspiratorially, "A real one."

Elizabeth turned to look at him and he heard her breath catch ever so softly at what he guessed to be his proximity, because he was feeling the same way.

"Okay," she whispered back, giggling.

It had never occurred to him before how much her giggle made him smile. And sure, they had only known each other four days, but it seemed like they had known each other much longer.

"Do that again."

"What?"

"Giggle."

"Jack, I can't just giggle on demand!" There she was, turning that delicious red again.

Jack raised an eyebrow, just waiting.

"Jack."

Jack shrugged, eyes not moving from hers, demand not swaying either.

"I'm not going to," she huffed, releasing his hand.

Jack released a glimmer of a smile. Everything about her was adorable. He lifted a hand from his leg and gently took her hand in his, raising it to his lips.

"I'll find a way to make you," he teased, holding on to her hand once he had kissed it. Much to his pleasure, Elizabeth let him.

"You're dangerous." She let out a dreamy sigh that made his heart race, and he gave her a silly one in return.

"Look who's talking," he returned, giving her fingers a soft squeeze.

"About that date," Elizabeth changed the subject again hastily, "What did you want to do?"

Jack grinned. She was a pro. "How about a movie? Barring an emergency, I can give you an evening slot tomorrow," he suggested.

Elizabeth smiled, leaned forward and brushed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. "I would like that a lot," she whispered, and before she could back away, he had captured her lips with his, his hand reaching up to hold her face against his.

Elizabeth pulled away with a soft smile. "We're in public."

Jack shrugged, his desire for her overpowering all thoughts of being cautious, but he backed away at her hesitation.

Jack pulled away from Elizabeth slowly, his hand once again resting on her leg as he glanced around the now silent table.

"What's up?" he asked casually wondering why Mary and Jon were looking at the two like they had tentacles for body parts.

"You two! It's like you're in your own private world," Mary told them, exasperation plain on her face. "I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes, Elizabeth."

Jack watched in amusement as Elizabeth's cheeks burned. "I am so sorry," she mumbled, reaching down to grip Jack's hand. "I guess I didn't realize…"

Jack leaned over, whispering at her neck, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He lightly ran a finger down her red cheek, grinning.

"Good. I'm glad you know how ridiculous you're being," Jon said slowly, stifling a laugh and rolling his eyes. Mary smacked him up the head and Jack scowled at him.

"Like you two aren't as bad," Jack muttered, nuzzling Elizabeth's neck. It was like once she was there he couldn't stop touching her, nor did he plan to stop.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth gasped out a laugh as Jack's affection slightly tickled, but exhilarated her more. He had gone from being a friend to so much more so quickly, she wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but she knew she wanted to keep getting to know him. She also knew she couldn't wait for their date the next night.

"There they go again!" Mary cried, bringing their attention to her and throwing her hands in the air. Jack stopped in the delicious torment of brushing his lips against Elizabeth's neck and slowly moved away.

"Sorry." His tone was endearingly sheepish.

Elizabeth's phone beeped.

"Oh, one second guys, I have to take care of this." She stood up and gave Jack a brief kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth slipped into the less than crowded hallway leading to the bathrooms, finding it definitely less noisy than the rest of the bar. "Derek? Hey! What's up?"

"Hey, Cous, any plans for tomorrow?"

"Actually, I do. Jon and I are going for ice cream and then Jack and I have a – a friend and I are going out to the movies," Elizabeth quickly corrected her statement, but Derek had already caught the most important words.

"Jack and you have a – have a date?"

Elizabeth sighed, knowing it was useless to hide anything. "Yes, yes we do."

"Dayum, girl, you move fast."

"Oh, shut up, you get a new date every night!"

"Yeah, but Liza, it's you. You don't date."

"Sure I do," Elizabeth protested, and thought of ways to make her point, "There was Jared, remember him? And Trevor, and don't forget Alex."

"How could I forget Alex?" Derek's sigh of happiness was evident over the phone. "Gurl, that man was a hot piece of –"

"Okay, you got the picture, right?"

"You're missing Charles."

"I'm perfectly well not missing him," Elizabeth replied sourly with a grimace. "That was just nonsense that was all in his head."

Charles Kensington the Third, as he preferred to be called – had been Elizabeth's best friend since grade school. They had grown up together, ate mud pies together, and probably even had baths together when they were little. Charles had also come onto Elizabeth more times than she cared to remember, seeming to think that they were meant for each other, that they were going to get married, and that they would be together forever – by the time they were 7. When 25 had rolled around and Charles still thought the same, Elizabeth was quick to put him in his place every time, and even go so far as to call their whole friendship off.

As far as she knew, Charles could have moved to Brazil – and good riddance.

"If you ever see him again, send him my way?" Derek requested with his 'I'm-using-puppy-dog-eyes-but-you-can't-see-it' look.

"I promise," Elizabeth agreed, laughing.

"That Jack of yours too…"

"Don't even think about it!" Elizabeth was surprised at how vehemently that came out of her.

"I was just going to say he would look good in a Mountie costume. You know, that red serge?"

When Elizabeth came back from her long conversation with her cousin she was barely able to breathe because she was laughing so hard. When she tried to explain, she would just explode into laughter again, so she finally gave up.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

When Elizabeth disappeared to get water, Jack immediately turned to his friends. "Did she just say Derek wants to eat a Mountie Jack?" he asked in confusion.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	9. Of Movies and Steak

Chapter 9: Of Movies and Steak

Disclaimer: Jannette Oke and Hallmark own WCTH. It saddens me every day that I do not, but I do own a comfy TARDIS blanket, which cheers me considerably.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 9 – Of Movies and Steak

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack knocked at Jon and Mary's door promptly at 5:30 the following evening. Dressed casually, freshly showered and shaved and with a new haircut, Jack desperately hoped that Elizabeth would not be able to tell that he was exhausted and emotionally drained after a very difficult day at work. He barely stuck around to finish up paperwork and then he had bolted. He didn't think any of his fellow officers had noticed, or if they had, they had said nothing.

Jon answered the door and Jack found himself cringing away from his friend's scrutiny. "Come on in," Jon gestured behind him to the couch, "I want to talk to you."

Jack blinked in surprise, slightly taken aback by Jon's serious behaviour, and hesitantly stepped inside. "About…?" he asked warily, finding his palms unusually sweaty as he took a seat on the couch in the living room. He quickly rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"Elizabeth," came the stern reply.

Jack's eyes widened. "Is she okay?! Did something happen?" He bolted upright from his seat, but Jon pushed him back down as he took a seat himself.

"Of course not, she's fine." Jon paused, a deep frown on his face. "What are your intentions towards my sister?"

Jack froze, and then burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

Jon leveled a dark stare at him.

Jack rubbed his hand across his jaw, realizing that yes, he was serious. "Well," he floundered, "I…I really like your sister and want to see where this goes?" he offered. When Jon remained silent, Jack continued, gaining momentum, "Jon, I've never felt this way before, and I've never felt it so soon. I've never wanted to talk all night with someone, I've never wanted to be with someone so constantly," his hands moved as he talked, the word vomit unstopping now that he had released the dam. "I want to protect her and I will protect her with my life. I want to tell her all about mine, but – " his voice dropped and he buried his head in his hands. "Jon, how do I protect her from that?"

Jon stayed silent for a long time as Jack took a deep breath.

"Well, it looks like you've got a long and difficult road my friend," Jon finally spoke, and his voice was so quiet and gentle that Jack's head shot up. The look on his friend's face was sorrow and pride, understanding of what the other had to do and knowing the courage it must take to do it. "But I know of no man who's better for this trial than you. And I know of no man who is as worthy of my sister's affection as you are. But – " Jon turned serious again, "If you hurt her, I swear on our Mother's china dog collection in Toronto, I will end you. Any crisis you have ever faced will be a piece of cake in comparison."

His tone was so serious that Jack couldn't even laugh at the absurdity of some of Jon's words. Instead, he took a deep sigh and nodded. "Believe me, I'll get in line at your door."

Jon shook his head and slapped Jack's back. "Dude, you are so lucky you're going to a movie. You look like death."

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, the tension that he had about the upcoming date releasing with his conversation with Jon. Finally, he had words to put to what he was truly worried about – the main reason he didn't want to ruin a lovely evening with Elizabeth the night before to talk about what had been troubling him.

But Jon was also right. It still needed to be done, no matter how he felt. And he wanted to tell her, truly, but he also knew there was the possibility that she would think less of him, or that she would never want to see him again.

Suddenly, Jack had a brilliant idea. He shot off the couch, grabbing his coat from where he had draped it across the arm when he had sat down. "Jon, do me a favour? Tell Elizabeth I'll be back to pick her up in an hour."

Jon blinked. "Am I missing something?"

"No, not at all. Just tell her, 'Slight change in plans, nothing to worry about.'" Jack grinned and slapped his friend on the shoulder, jogging to the door and out into the hall. He had a lot to prepare and only an hour to do it in.

He really hoped she would like it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Jon had knocked on Elizabeth's door and revealed that Jack's plans had changed, but not to worry, they were still ongoing, Elizabeth was slightly relieved. 5:30 had come and gone and she still had to find something to wear.

Elizabeth, this is ridiculous. Your first date was in a hoodie for crying out loud.

Finally, settling on a blue long sleeve shirt and a comfortable worn pair of jeans, she got ready.

By the time 6:30 rolled around she was sitting on the arm of the couch, waiting impatiently for Jack to arrive.

When a knock at the door came at 6:31, Elizabeth practically jumped 2 feet forward in her anticipation to answer it.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Jack somewhat out of breath. "Hi?" she greeted with a laugh.

Jack grinned at her. "Hello, you look great," he gasped for air, leaning against the doorjamb. "Want to go?"

"Thank you, so do you. Don't you want to catch your breath first?"

"Nah, I'm good. Shall we?" He offered his arm and Elizabeth took it, sliding her phone, keys and wallet in her pockets. Jack led her out the door as she waved goodbye to her brother and sister-in-law, and Jack promised teasingly not to keep her out too late.

Elizabeth wasn't really paying attention to where Jack was leading her – his scent and the strength under her arm taking most of her mind-power. She definitely noticed however when Jack suddenly stopped in front of an apartment door not three doors down the hall from their original destination.

"Why are we stopping?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"I just have to pick up some things," Jack said simply, opening the door with his key and stepping inside, turning around to keep the door open for Elizabeth, but she was just standing there, jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Seriously?! You live right here?! You live in the same building and you didn't tell me?!"

Jack blinked at her slowly, like something didn't make sense. "I always thought Jon had told you that I lived a few doors down. I guess it never really came up in our conversations."

"That's why it only takes you five minutes?!" she was almost shouting in her disbelief. "That's why you are always on time?!"

Jack winced slightly, ushering Elizabeth into his apartment. "Well. Yes. Are you okay?"

"I thought you were some amazing ninja! I thought you were Superman because you were so fast! How could I have not seen it before? I'm a teacher! I'm supposed to pay attention to detail, not ignore it!"

Elizabeth huffed, following Jack as she ranted, throwing her hands in the air while he laughed. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Sweetheart. You were going to find out sooner or later."

Elizabeth sighed deeply and walked into the living room, about to go off on another rant until she saw it.

There was a small table set up in the middle of the room, the couches having been moved off to the side to create a little dining room for two. There were two candles – unlit – in the middle of the table, with a vase of flowers and two glasses of wine along with the place settings and beautifully crisp linen napkins folded to a fine point beneath silverware.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered, "What is this?"

"Sorry about the change of plans, but I wondered if you might like to stay in and watch a movie instead?" Jack offered, running his fingers through his hair, Elizabeth recognized it as a nervous tick and the motion made her smile. He had done something special for her, and he was nervous?

Elizabeth's smile grew as she walked over to him, sliding her arms around him in a hug. "Oh, Jack, this is wonderful," she whispered, watching as his grin grew while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"Like I wouldn't," Jack retorted with a smirk, leaning down to lightly brush his lips against her forehead.

Elizabeth gave a deep sigh, resting her head against his chest briefly before pulling away. "Staying in sounds wonderful. Thank you so much, Jack."

Jack beamed. "You're very welcome. May I?" He gestured to her sweater and Elizabeth shrugged it off, handing it to him with a smile.

"Thank you." Elizabeth ran her hands over her own shoulders, rubbing briskly as she walked through his apartment that was practically a mirror image of Jonathan and Mary's. "I like your place," she called out to him, investigating his simple furniture – a classic bachelor pad.

"Thank you," Jack replied almost directly behind her with a chuckle.

Elizabeth just about jumped into the air, turning scowl at him. "Jack!"

Jack laughed harder, moving over to her and gently pushing her hair off her shoulder. "Sorry, Sweetheart."

Elizabeth relented with a smile, her insides turning to goo at his nickname for her, and instead took his hand in hers, attention turning back to his bookshelves full of books.

"You have quite the diverse library," she mused, running a finger tenderly down one of her favourite book spines.

"I'm glad you like them." Jack drew circles on her hand with his thumb, making Elizabeth's heart stutter. "Dinner?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dinner was delicious, intimate and full of laughter. Jack had always taken great pride in his cooking, and it always took him to a new level to having someone to cook for that he wanted to impress.

The steak had been cooked to perfection, and the mini potatoes – sans garlic – had been roasted in oil, rosemary and thyme. Jack had cut the carrots julienne and raw so they were the perfect compliment to the already wonderful dish.

Jack was gratified to find Elizabeth impressed by the dinner and that his enjoyment was echoed.

Jack took great pleasure in watching Elizabeth when she wasn't looking - or when he thought she wasn't looking - though he couldn't help the weight of his dilemma creeping in on their lovely time together and knew it would intrude on their evening sooner than later.

When dinner had finished and Jack rose to clean the table, Elizabeth stood up with him. "You made this beautiful dinner, at least let me help," she protested when he waved her to sit back down.

"No, this is a date. You're not helping me clear the dishes."

Elizabeth sighed and sat back down again, rolling her eyes.

Jack laughed and speedily finished gathering all of the ishes from the table and setting them in the kitchen. He would do the dishes later. He quickly made work of the extra food and throughly wrapped it before popping it in the fridge.

He noticed that Elizabeth was peeking around his apartment again, but he truly didn't mind. He wanted to know what she thought of his place.

"I have a fairly large but unwatched movie and tv collection if you want to pick something." Jack nodded to the cabinet beside the television stand.

Elizabeth grinned at him and it made his idea of staying in worth it.

"I"ll go get us some desert." He grinned back before making his way back into the kitchen, easily cutting up some cheesecake to go with the freshly brewed coffee.

Jack took a large tray and loaded it up, easily balancing as he strode out to meet Elizabeth who had already settled on a film and was sitting in the living room on one of his couches.

"What did you pick?"

Elizabeth held up a homemade video and Jack almost lost his grip.

Thornton Family Christmas Vol. X

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth saw Jack's face turn ashen and saw the tray tremble in his hands the moment she held up the video she had chosen.

"Jack," she whispered softly, "We don't have to watch this."

Whatever that had caused the circles under his eyes and the subdued behaviour at the beginning of the evening had seemed to vanish during dinner. Jack had relaxed, they had talked and enjoyed a wonderful meal - which Elizabeth was still stunned by the fact that he had prepared it himself.

Now, though, she had done something to make him look at her like that, and she didn't like it.

Jack slowly walked towads her, laid the tray down on the coffee table in front of them, and practically dropped down beside her on the couch.

"If that's something you want to watch, then we can watch it," Jack said finally, avoiding looking at her in the eyes.

Instead, Elizabeth gently laid the video down on the table in front of them and took one of Jack's hands in hers - frowning at how cold they were still.

"Jack, your hands are always freezing," she told him lightly, lifting one hand to her lips and kissing the back of it.

"So are Tom's," Jack replied, almost absently, and when he finally turned to look at Elizabeth, she could tell he was on the verge of something catastrophic.

Elizabeth raised her hand to his cheek, her fingers gently brushing over his skin. "If you don't want to tell me about this, you don't have to."

She could see the determination rise in his eyes, so she kept touching him, ready to do so until he told her to stop or actually forcibly removed her.

Jack took a deep breath, his voice hitching as he began. His eyes slid past her, but her fingers never stopped moving in soothing circles on his skin, just like he had made a habit of doing for her. She needed to give something back to him, and at the moment, this was the best she could do.

"I was a detective a while ago," Jack murmured, "When I first joined the force. I was a rookie and then I got kind of, pushed into being a detective because my superiors felt like I had a lot of potential, and it was something that I had always considered but never actually thought I would do. I advanced quickly, far too quickly for my age, but I was good, Elizabeth." Elizabeth watched, hanging on every word, as his eyes shifted with the storm of emotions that had been brewing inside of him for so long.

"And then, as there always is, there's one case that will break or make your career."

Elizabeth felt the shift as his hands finally reconginzed hers, his fingers making soothing motions on her skin now.

"He was so elusive, Elizabeth, I didn't know if I could catch him, but I promised myself I would. I vowed that if it was the last thing I ever do, I would catch him. We were able to tie several of our cold cases to him. It was in his MO, the evidence that I found that others had missed, the timelines - everything together made sense. And then I knew I was on the right track when I recieved threatening notes. When my family started to recieve dead animals on their doorsteps." Jack's voice tightened, but his grip stayed almost feather light.

"And then the phone calls started. Tom, my little brother, well, he thought it was all a grand joke. To this day, the rest of it was sort of a blur."

A broken sob crushed Elizabeth's heart.

"My brother," Jack continued, his voice shaking, "Tom was a cop too. He wanted to be just like me, he said. He was even in my division. He didn't want to be a detective though, he wanted to be a beat cop. One night, there was a call that came for Thornton. He wasn't even supposed to work that night. He had dropped by in plainclothes to see me, but I wasn't working that day. He took it. He took the call, without me knowing. And he walked into a trap meant for me."

Elizabeth's heart shattered. No…

"Tom was ganged up on and he died on the scene," Jack let out a half sigh, half sob.

Elizabeth couldn't be stopped. Her arms wrapped around Jack and tucked him against her body, her own tears mingling with his.

"You cannot outrun the wrath of a police division," Jack said slowly, but didn't move away from Elizabeth. "We caught them and swiftly. It turns out they were paid to kill Tom and to make it look like a wrong-place, wrong-time incident. So I hunted down the man responsible, and locked him up. He confessed to everything," he finished in a whisper.

Elizabeth stroked back his hair. "What happened?"

"I became a negotiator instead. I realized after Tom's death that I wanted to stop something before it started, not solve it for the reasons why it did." Jack took a deep breath, "Though being a detective is just as important. It was time for a change, I think."

"You put yourself in danger on every call, Jack," Elizabeth gently reminded him.

"I deserve it for what I did to him," Jack whispered back, and rested his head against her shoulder, the tears finally escaping.

Elizabeth let him grieve, her hands moving in warm, slow circles across his back, not rushing him, not telling him to hush or that telling him that everything was going to be okay – because it wasn't okay. So she held him.

Finally, Jack raised his head and gave her a weak smile, the desolate expression still in his eyes. Something else was wrong. Elizabeth's heart broke a little more.

"Yesterday, my boss told me that we hadn't caught him."

Elizabeth's stomach plummeted. "No," she breathed.

"My boss believes that the man we caught, the man in prison right now, was not the only one. He's resurfaced, and he won't stop until I'm dead."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	10. Of Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 10: Of Pride and Prejudice

WE'VE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10. WHAAAAAAAAT?

Disclaimer: Janette Oke and Hallmark own WCTH. I just own this really cool keyboard. Did I mention it's bluetooth? Jane Austen still owns Pride and Prejudice. The film I reference is the Keira Knightly 2005 version.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 10 - Of Pride and Prejudice

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Okay, so it possibly could have been said better. Different. I mean, I meant it, but…

Jack was tossing in bed, thinking back on how the evening had gone from great, to therapeutic, to fantastic, to suddenly horrible within moments.

How did it go so wrong?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"He's resurfaced, and he won't stop until I'm dead."

Elizabeth had stiffened at Jack's words her whole face turning white. "Jack," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Now, Jack found himself in a position to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. "I'm very good at what I do," he murmured at last, "I will find him before he finds me, and when I do, he will be sorry that he ever messed with the Thorntons."

This he believed with all of his heart. This almost seemed to placate Elizabeth, for her quiet sobs had stopped, her breathing seemed to regulate and her eyes turned up to his, their faces so close Jack was very close to forgetting everything else.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," he whispered, only meaning to think the words.

Elizabeth didn't blush, just gazed at him steadily, a small smile growing gradually growing across her face. This, this confidence he found extremely attractive. "So are yours," she breathed back, but then her face turned pensive again.

"What is it?" Jack asked quietly, his nose nudging her cheek as his lips gently skimmed her jawline.

Elizabeth pulled away and he frowned. "Jack," she started in earnest, "I don't want you to quit."

Jack blinked in surprise. "Quit? Why would I quit?"

"I don't mean you are, I mean, I was serious, before, and just because you told me something like this doesn't mean I think you should quit," she continued quickly, her hands moving to his shoulders as if she was bracing herself against him. "I think this job is perfect for you."

Jack finally understood where she was going with this and grinned, completely and whole. "I won't quit. And I meant it, too. Hearing you say that means the world to me."

Elizabeth gave a sigh of what sounded like relief and Jack watched on with an amused expression.

"Would you like to watch a movie now?" she asked him calmly, her hands roaming soothingly through his hair.

This was the best, when she touched his hair. It was comforting and relaxing all at once. Jack had closed his eyes, but they flew open at her words. "You want to watch a movie with me?" he asked skeptically.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, plainly baffled. "This date is not over because you told me some important information about yourself. Actually, isn't that the very essence of a date? I am very honoured that you trusted me with this, Jack. And we don't have to watch a movie if you don't want to. I mean, we could just sit here in silence if you want, or I could leave, I guess, if you wanted me to, but - "

"No!" Don't go. Stay. Forever. The words were almost out of his mouth before he stopped them just in time.

Elizabeth gave him a soft smile, eyes not full of pity, like he had feared, but full of admiration, pride and understanding.

"Jack," she whispered, "I am not leaving. Do I have to convince you?"

There was her beautiful smile, the slight shine in her eyes, and when he smiled back, slowly, hers blossomed into blinding light.

"Yes," he whispered back.

Elizabeth's hands slid through his hair again and gently gripped it, and Jack realized very quickly that this was definitely not out of comfort. It was also sexy as hell.

The anticipation was palpable, the heat in the room so unbearable Jack thought he would start sweating - which was weird because girls never made him sweat, but this was no ordinary girl, this was Elizabeth - and she was kissing him, her tongue seeking his, her teeth lightly nipping, her fingers gripping to the point of painfully tight but it felt so good he didn't mind at all.

This was beyond powerful, beyond fantastic, maybe because she had initiated it, but it didn't matter. They were lost to the world for minutes, and when they finally had to release each other to breathe, their foreheads met as if by magnetic pull and the only sound in the room was their harsh breathing and pounding hearts, both in sync with each other.

"That was…" Elizabeth sighed at last, but Jack wasn't done. His mouth covered hers again, unable to get enough of her, his hands moving to lightly cup her face to his, her hands swiftly moving up to hold his in place as she returned his kiss, sweep for sweep, stroke for stroke.

"Mhmmm," Jack agreed with a breathless laugh, one full of joy and awe. "That sure was something."

Elizabeth was speechless, her eyes wide as she gazed back at him in quiet wonderment.

She looked so delectable Jack wanted to skip the movie. "Movie?" Jack hmmed as he kissed the tip of her nose ever so softly.

"Yes. You pick this time," Elizabeth replied after a few moments.

"If you insist." Before Elizabeth could escape from his lap, Jack lifted her up himself, depositing her down on the couch beside him with a sweet tender kiss. While it lacked the depth and the length of the previous kisses, it didn't lack intensity, for either of them.

With a slight reluctant shove, Elizabeth gently pushed Jack off of her with a laugh, and he went, mock pouting the entire time. He quickly picked a movie, and he didn't even bother to look at the title before he placed the dvd into the machine, grabbing the remote and walked back to the couch.

Just before he sat down he looked at Elizabeth, sprawled out on the large couch with a sleepy smile on her face, her hair a mess because of him, her eyes red from crying but still happy.

This is definitely something I want to get used to.

Jack slid down on the seat beside her, scooped her a little so she would be lying on top of him but still relaxed, and with a few adjustments and no arguments she settled in beside him.

It took him a few moments for this to sink in. He was cuddling. With Elizabeth. And he was going to cuddle her for two glorious - no wait, 2 hours and 50 minutes of cuddling with her.

Yup, he sighed contentedly as her loose hair tickled his skin and her warm body hugged his, This is something I definitely want to get used to.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was Pride and Prejudice. Elizabeth smiled as she tucked her head against Jack's body, taking the opportunity to just sit and inhale his amazing scent.

Elizabeth didn't think that Jack would have owned such a movie, or maybe she might have thought he kept it for dates such as this, but it wasn't until he laughed at the first Austen joke and quoted a line along with Elizabeth Bennet that she realized that he was a fan.

This fact pleased her immensely, and she found herself rewarding him with small touches every time he quoted something in her ear. Perhaps that was why he was pulling out all the stops.

Of course, they both shared a laugh when they both quoted Mr. Collins' ridiculousness at the same time. "What excellent boiled potatoes!"

By the time the two hour mark had passed, Elizabeth was fading in and out, trying to keep awake but mostly failing miserably.

I hope Jack doesn't notice…Oh God, what if I snore?!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack was a closet Jane Austen fan, and usually he'd be loathe to admit it, but with an Elizabeth in his arms and an Elizabeth on the screen, he was finding it very hard to hide his inner nerd. The only thing that made this all better was the fact that Elizabeth and he would often quote the same parts together, both under their breath.

And when it came to the potatoes...

God, I love her.

The thought almost stopped his heart.

I love her. He tested it out, rolled the words around in his head. I love Elizabeth Thatcher.

I have to tell her.

No! I have to wait for the right moment!

When is that?

I have to tell her.

I need to tell her right now.

What if she doesn't feel the same?

It doesn't matter, I love her.

I love Elizabeth Thatcher!

The rest of the movie was lost to Jack, and he tried not to stiffen so Elizabeth wouldn't know the difference as she cuddled closer, he tried not to inhale her fresh scent too obviously, for he craved even a hint of her, and he tried to think of anything but her but it was all hopeless.

It's only been a few days!

When you know, you know.

It's been years and you know it. You've been falling in love with her from Jon's letters.

Jack finally relaxed, his grin widening. I love her.

By the end of the film he was impatient to tell her. He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her. This was not something you kept to yourself!

Luckily, he had a plan. If it all went smoothly, she would at least accept it. If not, he could blame it on the film? He had to admit, it was a terrible plan.

Jack waited until the right moment and gently brushed his lips against Elizabeth's ear, comfortably resting near him. "You have bewitched me body and soul and I love, I love, I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher." He held his breath and waited, waited for a sign, for a sigh or for a smile. He got nothing.

Now he was starting to panic. That was horrible! Why did I say it like that?! Can I take it back?

Elizabeth jolted upright, and Jack almost had a heart attack.

"Oh, it must be very late, musn't it?" Elizabeth asked, stifling a yawn. Jack just stared at her. "I need to go to bed. Luckily we live right down the hall." Was that an awkward laugh?

Before Jack could analyze her laugh or anything else, Elizabeth had gently pecked him on the cheek. "Good night! Thank you for the lovely date," she beamed. "Go get 'im, Tiger."

With a wink she jumped up and hustled to the door and grabbed her sweater, pulling it on as she opened the front door, calling behind her, "Don't forget to lock up!" she teased, and was gone.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

So now Jack was in bed, trying to sleep, tossing and turning and wondering what he did wrong. No, he knew what he did wrong. He said he loved her in the most corny way possible and was paying for it now. He never told a girl he loved her before! He wasn't exactly a pro at this!

With a growl, he rolled over on his stomach, slamming his pillow down on top of his head. He almost missed the urgent knocking at his front door.

Jack jumped up and rubbed his eyes as he padded to the door, quite forgetting he was in his boxers and nothing else. When he opened it, he was stunned and who he saw. Stunned and confused.

"Elizabeth?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth was almost asleep when she jolted upright in bed, eyes wide.

Did Jack Thornton say he loved me?!

She had been in and out of consciousness for the most part during that movie, but now nearing restful sleep, something had stirred at her memory. Now that she thought about it, before she had fallen asleep for the last time Jack had definitely said the words love and Thatcher.

Elizabeth quickly made sure she was in decent pajamas for a trek down the hall in the middle of the night and sliding on some slippers, she ran down a the few doors to Jack, and, not knowing what else to do, knocked on the door urgently, forgetting that it was indeed the middle of the night and Jack might be sleeping, like a normal human being.

To her relief, the door opened fairly quickly and at his surprised greeting, she looked sideways out into the eerie hallway in which she still stood.

"May I come in?" she whispered awkwardly, now feeling very shy. That could have had something to do with Jack being shirtless.

"Of course," he said immediately, holding the door open for her.

As soon as he had shut the door behind her, Elizabeth blurted, "Did you say you love me, Jack?"

Ouch, that was not how she wanted to start off that conversation.

Jack winced and rubbed his jaw. "Well, I - "

No, no no no you cannot back out of it!

"You haven't lied to me before, don't start lying to me now," she quickly cut him off.

Jack winced again. "You're right. I did," he sighed. "But if you don't feel the same, I can wa-"

Elizabeth threw herself at him, mouth desperately seeking his to show him how she felt, kissing him with all of the passion she had.

"I love you too, silly boy," she whispered between a flurry of kisses, and Jack took over, pressing her against the hallway wall, his lips drifting to her neck while her fingers traced random mindless patterns on his bare shoulders.

"Really?" he murmured against her skin, his smile so big she felt it.

"Yes, I do," she said confidently back, giggling, "I was just asleep."

A confused Jack pulled away much to Elizabeth's disappointment. "Asleep?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she whispered, before she drew his face up to hers, their lips clashing with intense heat. When Jack's cold hands ran up her sides, Elizabeth didn't mind at all.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	11. Of Mornings and Massages

Chapter 11: Of Mornings and Massages

Disclaimer: Janette Oke and Hallmark own WCTH, but I own a laptop desk. Those things are beautiful.

As long as this story remains with the rating T, there will not be graphic violence.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 11 – Of Mornings and Massages

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack woke to a crick in his neck, a cramped arm and a leg that had fallen asleep.

Remembering last night, it had been worth it.

A body stirred beside him and he grinned, lifting his loose arm to gently brush a stray curl over Elizabeth's cheek. It looked like she had drooled in her sleep and it was absolutely adorable.

Elizabeth's head lifted an inch and the next moment she tumbled off of the couch before Jack could stop her. Laughing quietly, he peered over the edge, her having taken their only blanket with her.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered groggily from the floor.

"Yes?" he answered between chuckles at a normal volume.

"Why am I on the floor?"

Jack laughed harder and stood up, shaking out his leg and arm. "I think we ended up falling asleep on the couch again," he replied with an amused shake of his head. He scooped her up into his arms, blanket and all and laid her back on the couch.

Elizabeth smiled up at him, reaching out to hold his hand. "Bed?"

Jack grinned and nudged her over, taking the outside this time. "This is so you don't fall overboard in your sleep again, Love," he told her with another laugh.

Elizabeth sighed, her fingers walking up his bare chest as she rested her head against him, Jack now on his back and her curved half on top of him. He shivered at her touch, tugging the blanket up above both of them.

Elizabeth cuddled closer to him and her breathing regulated, Jack stroking her hair.

All he could think about was the intensity of last night. After both of them had warmed up considerably in the most agreeable manner, they had found themselves curled on the couch together, talking. They had spoken of everything for what seemed like hours, a new openness discovered now that they had confessed their love.

Elizabeth truly opened up about her hesitation to pick a school, much to do with her sadness of leaving him behind but Jack easily convinced her that wouldn't be an issue and that she should just follow her heart.

Jack in turn, told her more about his relationship that he had had with his brother. Elizabeth had held his hand throughout their whole conversation and it had comforted him to no end.

That had taken place, of course, between one of them saying 'I love you' and the other responding with a kiss.

That had been a rather pleasing situation for both of them.

Just sitting there, telling each other of their dreams and hopes, they fell asleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next thing Jack knew, his phone was going off.

Jack could hear it ringing from the bedroom, but he was so comfortable he didn't want to move or disturb Elizabeth. A moment later, he jolted upright when he remembered just what his job entailed. Being as careful as he could, Jack slipped from underneath Elizabeth's body and bolted for his phone, left charging in his bedroom.

Just in time, he caught the call.

"Thornton," he answered in a tone slightly more than a whisper.

"How soon can you be here? It looks like we've got a possible jumper on the corner of 9th and 8th Avenue!" Bill Avery's voice seemed so distant, it sounded like he was in a firetruck.

"I'll be there in twenty."

Jack ended the call and dressed as quickly as possible in plainclothes, grabbing his jacket and scribbled a quick note to Elizabeth on a sticky note and leaving it on her forehead.

He gave her a quick kiss and then he was out the door, the adrenaline of what he had to face already kicking in.

Jack quickly drove to the corner of 8 and 9, getting there with several minutes to spare before the wailing of sirens approached his vehicle. Jack quickly approached the first firetruck as Bill Avery leapt out of the vehicle. "Come on, Jack." He waved the firetruck past him and Jack followed him into the large building right beside him.

"Get me up to speed," Jack requested.

"So we have a man who works in this building. He came in with his ID, took the elevator up to the 40th floor, and now he's broken one of the office windows and locked himself in." Bill paused, and Jack could tell there was more news and it wasn't good. "Jack, the broken glass cut him. I'm afraid if he loses enough blood he might fall."

Jack nodded. "Harness me up."

They made it to the Negotiator's portable setup within the building, and the cops there wasted no time in hooking him up.

Jack briefly considered his options. "Listen up, Gang. We're going to take the elevator. I'm going to need four pairs of hands. As soon as we get in view of the office this man has barricaded himself in, you are going to stay out of sight, okay? Are the barricades set up on the street already?"

Jack knew how vital it was that there were no spectators or even police in this man's line of sight.

At a nod, Jack took a deep breath. "Remember gents, as long as it takes."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

With the door locked, it would be impossible to talk to the man.

Jack cursed under his breath has the office came into view. True to their word, the men helping him had dodged out of sight. It was still fairly early in the morning, so it helped that there were no workers yet, and the people coming into their building would have been told already or stopped by the barricade.

Giving an experimental tug on his harness, Jack sighed. This was the problem. With the door locked and no window to see through, if Jack just charged in he might cause the man to jump just by entering the room.

Jack steeled himself, counted to ten, and gave a slow and steady knock.

To his surprise, the door opened.

And to his shock, the scene unfolded before him.

"Get in," the man with the pistol to the other man's head told him, and Jack obediently stepped inside. "Shut the door." Jack slowly obeyed. "FASTER." Jack, remaining completely calm, quickly finished the task, staying exactly where he was.

"Good. Now walk towards me." The man holding the gun was sweating. Jack took all of these details in, also noting that the window was indeed broken behind them, letting the whistle of wind and the soft blaring of traffic in. He silently followed orders, his hands raising in the air to prove that he had no weapon.

The hostage whimpered, and the man's grip visibly tightened.

"Maybe we could just talk," Jack suggested, his voice smooth and calming.

"Talking?" Red in the face, the other man turned the gun on Jack. "What did TALKING ever DO?!" he screamed.

Jack studied him, judging the distance from where he was to the window, knowing the distance was getting dangerously close.

"My name is Jack," he said conversationally, his voice still calm. "What is yours?"

"Oh no, you're not getting me with that!" the man yelled, eyes wild as he waved the gun, hitting Jack full in the face with the butt of it.

Jack went down, but not all the way. He saw his moment and took it in the slight confusion of movement. He smoothly stepped forward, pulled the gun from the man's hand in one fluid motion, and stuck it behind his back.

"Release the hostage," Jack murmured with a kind smile as blood dripped down his face, "And we'll talk about what you want."

The man stared at him with a menacing smile as he slowly backed up with the hostage. He suddenly let go, pushed the hostage forward and opened his arms, tumbling out of the window.

"No!" Jack leapt past, half flying out of the window himself as he grabbed hold of the man just as he had cleared the edge, holding onto his arm. Jack let out a howl of pain as his body scraped across the jagged glass.

The sheer weight of the man threatened to drag Jack down too, making his hand scream by the sheer pull, but his harness was still firmly doing its job.

"Come on," he grunted, as the rope slowly tugged them up, "No one has to die today."

The man's expression seemed to change as he stared at Jack's face. It morphed from fear to loathing, and Jack saw the change too late. "You do," the man hissed. A sudden jolt and Jack's harness had unclipped.

With a cry, Jack plummeted forward, releasing his grip in surprise, sending the man spiralling downward. Suddenly the feeling of falling stopped.

Jack was still dangling in midair, both his legs in suspension as hands gripped onto them, and slowly, inch by merciful inch, Jack was being pulled up.

Once he was face down on the carpet, he rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling that he was so sure he'd never see again. He mentally took stock of his injuries.

Possible broken hand, cut leg, wrenched arm, bruised ribs, split lip, cut eyebrow…all in all, not bad.

A nervous, sweaty, red, bespectacled face was staring down at him in worry. "You s-saved my life," he told him, mopping his face with a handkerchief. "Only f-fair that I s-save yours."

Jack slowly sat up, taking a moment to catch his breath, wincing. The man he recognized as the scared hostage. "Jack Thornton," he finally said, holding out his uninjured hand. " I can't thank you enough."

"P-Peter Davies," the man replied, shaking his hand. "P-pleasure to meet you, regardless of the c-circumstances."

"Same. Come with me and we'll get your statement."

Peter offered Jack his hand to help him up off the ground and Jack readily accepted, moving very gingerly. He gently slapping him on the back with his good arm in a sign of gratitude. "Thank you again, Peter."

Peter nodded as they walked out of the office together, and Jack knew he had a few phone calls to make.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The relief on everyone's face was nothing compared to the relief Jack felt at still being alive.

"Jack, there's an Elizabeth Thatcher on line one for you," one of his buddies said as they entered the makeshift command center.

Jack grinned and patted Peter on the back. "Someone get my saviour some food and take care of him."

He picked up the phone, sat on the corner of the table-turned desk and hit the line. "Good morning, Love. I'm glad you found my note."

"How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he replied, hoping she couldn't hear the pain in his voice. No such luck.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her voice was soft and worried.

"I'm so sure I'm practically deodorant." Jack obliged a paramedic to have a look at him at their quiet insistence.

"Jack, that's not even a little bit funny!"

"It is a little," Jack conceded with a chuckle at his own joke, holding in a ache of pain. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I'm fine. No bruises." Maybe a tiny lie. "No blood." Definitely a lie, Jack winced as the paramedic who had begun dabbing at his cuts stopped to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Can I call you back? I have to wrap this up."

"If by wrap it up you mean a limb," Joe the paramedic muttered under his breath.

At Elizabeth's slight gasp, Jack knew she had overheard. "I love you, Sweetheart," Jack reminded her hastily and cheerfully, and he could practically hear Elizabeth's scowl over the phone.

He waited a moment. "Love you too," she finally replied with a slight huff.

With another laugh followed by more pain, Jack hung up the phone. Joe looked up at him scowling. "You are in so much trouble, friend, you have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

Joe shook his head. "You got more beat up than the hostage. You think your girl is going to be okay that you lied to her when she sees you?"

Jack frowned. "I was trying to protect her."

"You know nothing about women," Joe laughed.

Bill Avery joined them then. "Jack, are you alright? We just got the statement from Davies."

"I'm great," Jack smiled, then winced at the twinge of pain. "Thanks to Davies I survived. What baffles me is how we didn't know there was a hostage situation going on instead of a jumper situation. There are surveillance feeds everywhere. Who gave you the tip?"

Bill looked extremely agitated, which was so completely out of place for him, Jack would have found it comical if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Alec, get your ass over here."

One of Jack's old friends on the force jogged over, looking like he had just eaten a raw egg.

"Yesssir?"

"Where did our tip come from? About the suicide jumper?"

"We got an anonymous tip. Said that a man of Davies' description had locked himself in an office, had blown out an office window at that they feared the worst. Said they worked here."

"I want you to talk to Davies, ask him why he was here so early in the morning," Avery ordered. He turned to Jack, his eyes betraying his worry. "Thornton, go to a hospital to get checked out. I'm worried about that glass, got that? Then you go home and rest. I want that paperwork in by tomorrow on my desk, first thing. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Jack nodded. "I'll be at my car."

"You are in no position to drive," Joe protested.

"Alec!" Avery barked, "Go find Stevens."

Alec obeyed, scurrying away at his boss's orders.

"Really?" It almost came out in a whine, but Jack was too tired to care at this point. Bill narrowed one of his famous death glares at him.

Alec came back, Stevens in tow, an excitable rookie.

"Stevens, drive Jack's car to the hospital, stick with him until someone comes for him. I do not want to see him driving, you hear?" Jack didn't need to wonder how Bill Avery had become chief of the negotiator squad; it was perfectly clear.

"Clear, sir!"

Jack took a deep breath and almost passed out. "Let me take a look at those ribs," Joe chided, leading his friend to the gurney. "You're coming in the ambulance with me."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth had woken up to a memory of a sweet but hurried kiss and something sticky on her forehead. Irritated, she swatted the thing off of her head, and blinked when she discovered it to be a sticky note.

She pulled it to her face to read and smiled.

Good morning, Love.  
Was last night good for you too?  
Help yourself to anything at all, I have to deal with an emergency.  
Stay as long as you like – just use the spare key on the coffee table to lock up.

Underneath his signature was a note to call him at his work number where he would definitely get it.

Elizabeth sighed and slowly sat up, blinking with the light. What time is it? She gazed at her watch and jumped off the couch with a start. 11:00?!

After carefully folding Jack's blanket and placing it back on the couch, Elizabeth quickly grabbed the key, locked up his apartment and hurried down the hall to Jon and Mary's, opening the door just as Mary was leaving.

Elizabeth's cheeks flamed as Mary stared at her sister-in-law in her pajamas doing the walk of shame. "What on earth?" Mary wondered.

"We didn't do anything," Elizabeth was quick to point out, "We fell asleep on the couch, talking. Again." Slightly embarrassed at this point, she sighed.

Mary gave a soft giggle and ushered Elizabeth inside. "Jon and I were just as bad," she confided. "What if we go for coffee? I was just about to run some errands, but they can wait."

Elizabeth smiled, touched by Mary's thoughtfulness. "Why don't we do coffee and I can help you with your errands?"

Mary grinned. "How soon can you get ready?"

"Give me twenty minutes."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Before Elizabeth left the apartment with Mary she had remembered to call Jack on his work number, hoping that whatever emergency had happened he had remained safe and unscathed. No such luck.

He had refused to tell her how bad it was, making jokes about deodorant brands and laughing, but he couldn't hide the pain he was obviously in.

Men.

Biting her lip, Elizabeth hung up her phone and walked over to Mary. "Let's go. He said he would call me later but I'm not holding my breath. He'll probably be tied up for a while."

Mary smiled in sympathy. "I've been there, Elizabeth. With his friends, Jack would rather keep his injuries and problems to himself than to intrude on anyone else."

Elizabeth bit back a huff and scowled as she yanked on her sweater. "Well, he's going to have to get used to me."

Mary grinned. "You are very much like your brother, you know? 'Elizabeth Thatcher, not a force to be reckoned with'." With a laugh, the two ladies headed out the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack had been right about his injuries – apart from his hand and his ribs, they were mostly surface ones and fixable. His arm had been dislocated but that was fast on its way to being mended. He couldn't do much about his hand, but luckily it wasn't his writing one.

He also knew that he would be on desk duty for 3-6 weeks. Not his ideal situation, but it wouldn't do for someone to die because he wasn't at his best.

Stevens was staring at him like he was a bomb that was about to explode, or maybe he was just terrified of being in the same room with him because he'd heard all of the stories.

Jack winced as he tried to sit more comfortably in the hospital bed he'd been drafted to. "Listen, Stevens, can you get my phone? I need to make a personal phone call for someone to pick me up."

He also just really wanted to see her.

Stevens obliged, handing him his phone carefully, almost as if he didn't trust Jack at all. Which, Jack admitted, was absolutely ridiculous. He had his orders.

He dialed Elizabeth's number. It was answered almost immediately.

"Hello, Lover Boy."

He heard muffled giggles on her side of the line and ignored them. "Hello, Love. I was wondering if you were busy right now."

"I'm just helping Mary run some errands. What can I do for you?"

"Would you please come pick me up?" Jack asked quietly, almost hesitant to spoil her good mood.

"Where are you?" Elizabeth asked automatically, her tone curious.

"The hospital," Jack replied meekly.

"Jack Thornton!"

"Sweetheart…"

"Don't you Sweetheart me. You are in so much trouble, Mister."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack replied sheepishly.

"Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you." Her tone was brisk and efficient, the equivalent, Jack thought, to her teacher voice.

As Jack told her and tried to reassure her one more time, Elizabeth cut him off.

"Do not say another word. I want to be relieved when I see you, not have you try to downplay your injuries."

"Can I just ask one thing?" Jack pleaded, very quietly, not wanting to Stevens to overhear any part of this conversation. Yes, he was whipped, and in love, but he didn't need the rookies to spread the word.

"Yes." Her voice softened and turned sweet.

"Can you give me a neck massage when I get home?" His voice sounded so vulnerable, even to his own ears, he winced, but a part of him was too tired to even care.

"Of course I can," she said with a sigh, and he could hear the smile in her voice, even if it was faint.

"Thank you. I love you," he whispered.

"You too."

"You what?" he challenged, his tone teasing, despite the pain he was in.

"I love you too," she admitted, and Jack could swear he heard squealing over the other end. "I will see you in twenty minutes."

When Jack hung up the phone, he found Stevens staring at him and gave him his most intimidating scowl. "What? You never scared the crap out of your girlfriend?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	12. Of Oils and Fevers

Chapter 12: Of Oils and Fevers

Disclaimer: I don't own WCTH – Janette Oke and Hallmark do, but I do own the ability to watch it tonight! (SO EXCITED.)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 12 – Of Oils and Fevers

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth frowned thoughtfully, hanging up the phone. "I can't really help him, can I?" she asked quietly. "I mean, I can help him after the fact, but I can't help him during a job."

Mary glanced over at her sister-in-law whom she was driving to the hospital. "That's all anyone else can do for each other, Liz." She reached over and squeezed her hand. "You just get to learn more literally than most."

"I guess you're right," Elizabeth murmured, now lost in thought. Mary let her be until they arrived at the Hospital.

"Do you need help finding your way back?" Mary questioned, worried. "You know your brother would never let me live this down if you lost your way or something."

Elizabeth smiled. "We'll be fine. Besides, Jack, if he isn't doped up on painkillers will be able to show me the way home."

"If you need help, please just call," Mary told her sternly.

"I promise." Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the door, sliding out of the car. "I'll see you at home later?"

"Sounds good. Give him my love," Mary called, and drove off, Elizabeth watching her leave.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

There was a faint knock on the door before Elizabeth walked in the room, eyes immediately finding Jack's.

It did not go unnoticed that Stevens stared at her more than what was good for him, and Jack was about to say something when Elizabeth took Stevens abruptly aside out of earshot.

Jack did his best to listen in to their conversation, but after a few moments, it was absolutely pointless, so all he could feel was petty annoyance.

After a few minutes of talking, Stevens walked back to his post, grinning and red-faced like he had just won the nobel peace prize, and Elizabeth had joined Jack at his bedside.

Grumpily, Jack flung his feet over the side, sitting up and holding out his good arm.

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, as if making sure he was truly alright, and gently ran her fingers along his good hand, eyes dropping to his broken one.

"Can I sign your cast yet?" The corner of her lips turned up, and Jack felt a wave of relief wash over him.

All was forgiven.

Or at least, Jack thought, it would be until she found out about his ribs.

"Once it dries," he told her with a crooked smile, and then winced when it opened his split lip.

"No smiling," she gently scolded, her fingers gently brushing against his cheek.

Sore and swollen, he felt so much relief at her cool touch, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Can we go home now?" his voice broke out of exhaustion and pain.

"Of course we can. The doctor's released you already, just as soon as I came to pick you up." Her voice was soft, a gentle lilt that was very near to putting him to sleep. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I should be fine," he murmured, opening his eyes to gaze into her worried ones. "Really."

"Okay." Elizabeth turned back to Stevens and smiled at him, and Jack noticed with more annoyance that Stevens turned bright red again. "Thank you so much for taking care of him for me."

At those sincere words, Jack's annoyance faded and he begrudgingly nodded at Stevens, his good arm wrapping around Elizabeth as he limped slightly towards the door, moving as fast as his leg and ribs allowed him.

Elizabeth was incredibly patient with him, and this he appreciated more than he could say. She said nothing as they walked, and he wondered why, his arm still tight around her, her arm lightly hugging his back where it would do little damage, but more support than anything.

They got his medication - he had run out of Tylenol last month and just remembered - and soon he had directed them to his car. "Are you okay to drive a standard?" Jack suddenly asked, unsure. This wasn't something they had talked about before.

"Yes Jack," Elizabeth told him simply, and got in his car. "Keys?" Jack fished them out of his jacket pocket and handed them to her. "Thank you."

Still silent, Elizabeth turned the engine and soon they were out of the underground parking and on their way downtown.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Elizabeth asked, sliding a sideways glance at him.

This time, Jack felt lower than low. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I can't. This one is something I'm not allowed to disclose yet," he answered hesitantly.

It was silent as he watched Elizabeth accept this, his eyes never leaving her. She finally nodded. "Do you usually get this badly hurt?" she asked.

"Like this? No, not usually. Practically never," Jack replied, thinking about it. But then he thought about the bank robberies he'd been part of, the shootings, the other crisis that had been so much worse than a man who hadn't even bothered to take the safety off of his gun. "Usually much worse." Just not usually involving diving out of high rises.

"Jack!"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but this is my job. This is who I am. If I save people and get a little beat up, it's worth it."

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "Where are we going?"

"In our relationship?" Jack asked, confused. That seemed like an odd segue, but he'd take it.

"No, I mean where are we going from here? I'm lost." Elizabeth gestured out to the traffic light she was now stuck at.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Take a left here and then an immediate right, then you can see our building."

He liked saying 'our building', as if there was some permanence attached to that phrase.

Elizabeth followed his directions and Jack was pleased when she found his parking spot with ease, sliding into it like a professional driver.

"Let me walk you up, Jack," she murmured, coming around to wait for him as he got out of his car, locking it with his key fob.

"No Lover Boy?" he teased, tried to smile and winced instead.

Elizabeth smiled sadly at him and Jack felt his stomach drop. Something was shifting here, something he didn't like, not at all.

"Come on," she said instead, and he felt himself start to panic. He made his way to her side and she wrapped an arm around his back, guiding him to the elevator.

"You'll stay with me, won't you?" Jack whispered, trying to quench the feeling of terror that was growing deep inside of him. This was ridiculous. She loved him, she wasn't going to leave him.

Elizabeth gave a soft laugh and he felt the brush of her lips touch the base of his throat. Her touch calmed him considerably.

"You need to get some rest," she murmured. Once the elevator stopped on their floor, she led him to his apartment. Jack noticed he was dragging his feet.

"You said you would give me a neck massage," he reminded her.

This time, Elizabeth's smile was back. "You're right, I did promise. Why don't you go change into some comfortable clothes and I'll get us something to drink?"

Jack smiled back, very carefully this time, and nodded. "Good idea."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Jack came back out of his room dressed in a comfortable pair of plaid lounge pants and nothing else, he heard Elizabeth humming in the kitchen.

She was humming Danny Boy.

"You have a beautiful voice," he called to her, and took a seat on the couch, unable to stand for much longer for everything that ached.

"I'll be right back," Elizabeth called back to him, peeping out of the kitchen at him. "I have some things I need to get from Jon's place."

Jack rested his head back against the couch and nodded. "I'll be here," he sighed, letting out a slight yawn.

He was out like a light.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I told you, you needed your rest," a voice murmured above him, lips caressing his forehead. Jack awoke with a jolt, his whole body shooting up and then falling back down with a moan of pain.

"Shh, shh," the voice he recognized as Elizabeth's washed over him and Jack relaxed against the couch, eyes flickering open. "I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered, lips moving down to his cheek.

Jack gave a soft sigh, his hand reaching up to touch her. "You came back."

"Of course I came back, you silly boy. You should rest now."

"I've rested enough," Jack insisted, sitting up very slowly. "I'm still waiting for that massage," he teased.

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course you are. Good thing I grabbed supplies then." She waved a small bag in his face. "Now," she whispered, leaning forward again, Jack staying still as her lips tenderly brushed his, "Just lie back and relax."

Jack sighed, his eyes drifting closed as he breathed in her scent, his body already relaxing.

Her gentle tone helped as she continued, "I found some essential oils for sore muscles, so I'm sorry if it's a little cold…" Jack's stomach leapt as he flinched a little when she first touched him, but then relaxed again, or as relaxed as he could be when his extremely hot girlfriend was rubbing oils on his skin.

Yes, this was the perfect idea.

The tightness in his neck slowly decreased at her light pressure, rubbing the oils into the knots of his skin, and he let out a soft groan at the pleasure of her touch.

He felt her breath at his ear, a slight kiss, and it was all he could do not to squirm.

"I am so sorry I lied to you," he breathed after a moment, taking deep breaths as he'd been instructed by his doctor. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Elizabeth whispered back, lips lightly brushing the side of his neck as her hands moved lower, gentle so as not to hurt him. At Jack's grunt, she smiled, one he felt against his skin. "I worried anyway." He felt her pause, and then a soft murmur against his neck, "I forgive you."

Elizabeth touched a slightly sore spot and at Jack's wince she stopped completely. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes," he said, his voice low.

Elizabeth removed her hands and moved in front of Jack to see his face, worry on her face letting him know how concerned she was of hurting him.

Jack gently reached an arm out and drew her close to him, so close she was almost on top of him without actually touching.

This he needed to remedy immediately.

His hand grazed her face as she stayed there, both gazing into each other's eyes, and for one intense moment this lasted until they drew to each other like magnets, their kiss this time so intense Jack was practically lifted off the couch in his desperation.

Elizabeth's arm slid around Jack's shoulder, her other hand moving to his cheek as she pulled him closer, and he willingly followed, unable to get enough of her.

With a suddenness that startled him, Elizabeth drew away with a quick gasp. "You're hurt."

"I don't care," he whispered before lunging for her again, Elizabeth meeting him halfway with just as much passion.

"You should probably rest," Elizabeth mumbled against his lips minutes later, panting.

She had ended up on his lap, his injured hand tucked safely away, her still oiled hands now running up and down his shoulders as their breathing went back to normal.

"Only if you stay with me," he whispered back, right before his lips met hers again. These kisses were intense, feverish, and he was unable to get enough.

Elizabeth let out a soft moan against his mouth, driving Jack wild this time, kissing her deeply until he couldn't, and then his lips drifted to her neck, allowing them both to breathe again.

"I can't stay with you," Elizabeth whispered back, and Jack froze against her skin. "I promised I'd spend time with Mary and Jon, and I have to prepare for another Superintendent tomorrow."

Jack raised his eyes to hers and allowed a small smile. "That's fair," he whispered, going back to her neck and kissing all the way up to her mouth. "Five more minutes?"

Elizabeth let out a soft sigh that thrilled Jack before she gave in, her lips meeting his.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

An hour later, Elizabeth was waving goodbye to Jack as she promised to come check up on him an another few hours. Much to her pleasure, Jack hadn't put up a fight, rather wanted her to visit sooner. It was a fight that after several persuasive kisses, he hadn't won, but both had agreed it had been the most delightful attempt and she would be open to him trying to persuade her again soon.

So Elizabeth had walked back to her apartment in a slight daze, a giddy smile on her face and fingers touching her delightfully bruised lips, only to be shook out of it by entering the apartment.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Charles?!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	13. Of Dates and Beards

Chapter 13: Of Dates and Beards

Disclaimer: I still don't own WCTH, Janette Oke and Hallmark do, but I do own… um… guys I'm running out of things… um… I own a granola bar!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Negotiator: Chapter 13 – Of Dates and Beards

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Charles?! What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth couldn't help the scowl that rose to her face. Just the other day she had been talking about Charles to Derek and he suddenly just decided to appear? What was with the world?

Charles was currently wearing this incredibly unflattering suit.

"I need to talk to you," he told her in a voice that Elizabeth always thought sounded like a whine.

"No, no you don't," Elizabeth protested, shooting a glare at Mary who looked just as shocked and surprised as she did. "Mary, however, I do need to talk to you. Kitchen? Now?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Mary smiled apologetically to Charles and followed Elizabeth into the kitchen.

"What the hell is Charles doing here?" Elizabeth hissed, eyes huge.

"I am so sorry, Elizabeth, I wouldn't have let him in if I knew he would be unwelcome," Mary whispered back. "He said he knew you, and that you were best friends, and I know I never heard about him, so I just let him in and oh my goodness, will you ever forgive me?" Mary rambled.

"Of course I'll forgive you," Elizabeth sighed. "It's not your fault you didn't know about our history. You stay here, I'll deal with him."

With Mary's nod, Elizabeth stormed out of the kitchen, eyes on fire. "Charles Albert Kensington the 3rd, you better have a bloody good reason for standing here right now," she barked with hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

"I want you back," Charles said quickly, even going so far as to bend down on one knee.

Elizabeth was so horrified she began laughing. "You never had me!" she shouted, her laughter quickly morphing into knee. "How dare you?! How long has it been? 9 years?! CHARLES! Give. It. Up."

"You don't understand," Charles began desperately, "I have no other options."

Elizabeth sat down on the arm of the couch, facing him, her palm smacking against her

forehead. "Oh my God," she moaned, "I would go to the North just to get rid of you!"

Charles had the ill grace to look offended. "Well, that's not very nice," he sniffed.

"Charles," Elizabeth steeled herself, taking a steadying breath and trying to keep some semblance of calmness. "What are you saying, you don't have other options? You have plenty of eligible options."

"No, no I don't," Charles persisted, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elizabeth exasperated, "You're a Kensington and you look like you!"

Charles began pacing, finally turning to Elizabeth, also on the verge of exasperation. "I NEED A BEARD!" he shouted, just as Jon decided to walk in the front door.

x.x.x.x.x.

Jon took one look at the scene in front of him, looked at Mary who was peering alarmingly out of the kitchen, and backed right out the front door again. "I'm just gonna...check on...Jack," he mumbled, letting the door shut.

"Wait up!" Mary called, a cup of popcorn in hand as she raced after him.

x.x.x.x.x.

The apartment was completely silent. Elizabeth was staring uncomprehending at Charles and Charles's chest was heaving after that emotional torrent.

"How long?" Elizabeth finally asked, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Since I was 7," Charles muttered, still pacing.

Everything made sense. Charles latching onto her all those years ago, never dissuaded, despite her lack of interest. It was because Charles actually didn't care, nor did he need her to care about him. He needed a safety net, and who better than a friend whose wealth was greater than his own?

"Charles, you should have told me sooner," Elizabeth lamented, shaking her head.

"You would have said yes?" Charles asked hopefully, his panic forgotten for the moment.

Elizabeth let out an indelicate snort of laughter. "No. We just would have been friends and I would have introduced you to my cousin. Great dresser, lovely dancer, thinks you're a fox," she elaborated. When Charles looked aghast, she smiled. "I'm kidding. We can still be friends, and I'll still set you up with him."

"Thank you, Elizabeth, but that does not solve my problem! My parents think I'm straight, and what's more is they expect me to marry a girl who's just as wealthy as we are! I cannot settle for anyone less apparently, and - "

"Less?" Elizabeth growled. "What is wrong with your parents? Were they born in the 1900s?"

"My name is at stake!"

"Okay, grow up, Charlie."

"I hate Charlie," Charles growled.

"I have years to make up for," she reminded him. "Now listen up. Me and my boyfriend, we are going to take you out on a double date with my cousin - mostly because he would never forgive me - and then we are going to brainstorm ways for you to come out to your parents. I am not dating you, or marrying you. You are going to date and marry someone you love, and you're going to be freaking happy. You got that?"

Charles let out a soft smile. "Thanks, Bethie."

Elizabeth sighed. "Now skidaddle. I have to go explain things to my boys."

Charles' eyes widened. "Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

Elizabeth rolled her own. "What about that is hard for everyone to understand?! Yes!"

"Is he cute?"

"Get out."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon and Mary knocked as one before Jon opened the door with his key.

"Back so soon?" Jack called sleepily. "Brought any more oils with - "

"I beg of you, if you love me at all, you will not finish that sentence," Jon pleaded, quickly cutting him off.

To his surprise, instead of being embarrassed, Jack laughed. "It was just some essential oils for my muscles, man. No need to get worked up."

Jon eyed him suspiciously. "Sure." He was more positive that anything involving his little sister and a shirtless Jack was definitely not innocent.

"Hey you guys, come to check up on me?"

"I was hurt you called me second. Oh wait, you didn't," Jon joked, "My wife had to tell me."

Jack had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm sorry, Jon. I meant to. I got...distracted."

"Mhmmm. By oils?"

This time Jack smirked, his cheeks the tinge of red. "Maybe."

Jon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Typical."

Mary nudged him. "You were just as bad."

"I was not!"

Mary stared at Jon like she had no idea who he was anymore. "Honey, did you forget that time you snuck up into my bedroom when you thought my parents couldn't see you, and it turns out you landed in their bedroom?"

It was Jon's turn to turn red and Jack's turn to laugh. "Seriously?"

"My parents had to install iron bars on the outside of my window," Mary continued, "They never trusted him again."

Jack laughed harder, only to stop amid a gasp of pain.

"Oh Jack," Mary worried, quickly moving over to him. "I am so sorry."

"Mary, it's fine," Jack reassured her, standing up unevenly and walking to Jon. "If you're here, though, where is Elizabeth?"

"Talking to Charles I suppose," Jon replied absently, though he couldn't betray the scowl on his face. "You know, I never liked him."

"Who's Charles?" Jack asked, baffled.

"Oh you know, Elizabeth's old beau," Jon laughed.

At Jack's expression Mary scolded her husband. "Jon, she never said that. And you know you're just goading him. Charles is, well, Charles is…"

"If a person ever had a mortal enemy, he'd be Elizabeth's," Jon helpfully supplied. "Although I don't know why he can't grow a beard. If he didn't shave his face all the time, he would have one!"

Mary giggled. "It's not that he can't, Jon. He needs one."

Jon frowned. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Jack was still scowling. "Where is my girlfriend?"

"Right here." The door had swung open without anyone realizing and Elizabeth had stormed in, Jon noting the whirl of emotions she brought in with her.

"That silly little… gahh! Why couldn't he have told me sooner? It would have made everything just great, but no, he had to… make...awkward!" Elizabeth was muttering to herself as she moved to the couch, first sitting down, and then standing up again.

Jon and Jack exchanged concerned looks before it was silently agreed that Jack would take the lead on this one.

"Elizabeth? Darling," he hesitated and Jon snickered, getting an elbow in the ribs from Mary and a scathing scowl from Jack in exchange. "Are you...alright?"

Elizabeth's eyes flew up to his, and she set her jaw stubbornly. "We're going on a date," she told him.

Jack blinked. "A date."

"Yes, it's already been decided. We're going on a date with Charles and Derek will come along." A stunned group of people watched as Elizabeth bit her thumb in thought. "Will tomorrow

night work for you?"

"I...yes? I guess so? Yes. That will work. I'm off negotiating duty for a while," Jack supplied, waving his damaged hand a little.

"Great. As long as my Superintendent meeting doesn't go long, that will be a date. Oh, I guess I have to call Derek." With a sweet careful kiss, Elizabeth left Jack's apartment.

Jack and Jon watched as she went, looking baffled at each other. "What just happened?"

"Did my apartment just turn into Friends?"

They spoke at the same time.

Mary just shook her head and laughed.

Men.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


End file.
